Demons
by SiriusBookworm
Summary: "I liked this silence. I felt comfortable in it. Which I had a major problem with, seeing as I was with Fred, and I should never feel comfortable in silence with him. Like I said before, I wasn't going to have my walls torn down by Fred Weasley. But they're already torn down." A/n: I'm deleting this soon lol but there's going to be a new version up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Heller, I'm Sirius Bookworm! This is something I've been wanting to publish so... Enjoy?**

* * *

_Don't grow too close to someone. _

That's my motto. I don't grow close people. I don't love people. Past experiences have proved to me that if you begin to grow close to someone, they'll be taken away from you in the most painful ways. To those people who still have the people they love and care about out: I don't have anyone like that, besides my family. The only people I love are Mum and Dad, Jerome, Louis, Russell, and Amber. That's it.

Life likes to play games. Life wants to make you miserable, the way I see it. It makes you think that everything is perfect, then when you least expect it, it turns everything around. This has happened to me so many times, I can't even count them.

So I don't let Life play me. I keep to myself so Life won't be able to find me. So many times, I would let Life play with me, but not anymore. This time, I'm staying in the shadows. Call me a coward, but you haven't been through all the bad things I've been through.

Because I stay away from people, no one really knows me. They might know me as the girl who sits in glass, lost in her thoughts. They might know me as Amber's older sister, or Jerome's younger sister. I doubted that anyone in Hogwarts knew who I was. I doubted they knew my full name.

But I was oblivious.

There was always someone.

There was someone, someone that knew my name, who knew me not by my siblings, not by my house, but by me. Emma Rose Waters. Someone knew how to find me by searching for my dirty blond hair, my pale skin, someone out there actually knew me.

I was oblivious.

* * *

** Alright... Was that good? Should I post another chapter? I'm not one to force my readers to review so they can get another chapter, but please leave a review so I can put up another chapter. I don't really know if anyone wants more, or if they don't want nothing to do with this... Please review. I need to know. **

**And just so you know, not all of my chapters will be this short. This chapter is more of an introduction, a prologue maybe. Further chapters (if you want anymore chapters) will definitely be longer than this... I think.**

** -Bookworm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heller! Chapter Two of my story... I was in the mood for writing. Btw, I was trying to decide whether or not I was going to name my chapters after songs... I have decided that I'll write a few lyrics from my favorite songs for each chapter. The lyrics may or may not fit in with the chapter, but who cares? And I'd recommend you listen to the songs I put. Here it goes...**

"_Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it" - _**Tennis Court by Lorde**

* * *

"What the hell?"

The book I'd put down so I could use the loo was gone. I remember putting it down, putting a sticking charm on it, so why would it just be gone? This book was not just some book. It was a book that I was writing... Well, trying to write. And if anyone read it, I would be after their blood.

"What the _fucking _hell?" I swore out loud, hoping that nobody was around.

I swear, someone was messing with me. I'd checked everywhere around where I was sitting at (by the fireplace) but I couldn't find it. This was frustrating me. Exactly why I didn't trust anyone. They took your stuff, they back-stab you. Don't trust the backstabbers.

But who'd take my book (really I should stop calling it a book. It's more of a journal)? I was the only in the common room... Unless Nearly Headless Nick really hated me and wanted to take my stuff. Was he able to do that? Grab stuff? Was life as a ghost hard? Damn it, I digress.

_Where is my journal?_

I just wanted to throw a chair at the wall. How could anyone - anything - take my fucking book? I put a fucking sticking charm on the damn thing! Wait... Could someone have taken the charm off? Was that possible? Well, it is magic...

"_Accio journal!"_

To my surprise, I heard a strangled cry, and what seemed like something slamming into a wall. Then I heard someone swear very loudly.

Well.

_Someone_ had my journal.

The noise had come from just outside the common room. I theorized that this person had thought they could escape with reading my journal. Well, that was my journal. I may not be a social person, but I was a monster when it came to someone messing with something of mine - family, stuff, pets, whatever.

Raising my wand and starting to wonder why the Sorting Hat had placed me in Gryffindor, I opened the portrait door slowly. The corridor was empty, except for a body leaning against the wall and a familiar leatherbound book laying on the floor.

The person who was leaning against the wall was holding a hand to their face. They were obviously hurt.

"What the hell was that?" they asked.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck did you take what's mine?" I growled, slightly passing the line. Really, I didn't need to scare the guy. But I doubted I scared him - I wasn't sure if someone as small as me could take on a person as tall as him.

"Hold up, hold up," he said. The hand was covering his nose lowered. "First off, let me just tell you what happened. I was walking to the common room when this book slammed into my face! And I was all like 'What in Merlin's name was that?'" He laughed.

I didn't laugh to show him how serious I was. He finally seemed to actually notice me. He looked me up and down before grinning widely.

"Emma," he said. "You're... you're that girl in my year... the one with the crazy siblings, and the prettiest middle name ever. Rose."

What the shitty hell was he playing at?

"And you're Fred Weasley," I said. "The one with the little sister that has an obvious crush on Harry Potter."

Indeed, it was Fred Weasley. It surprised me that he actually knew me. But quickly, anger took over my shock.

"You had my journal," I accused.

"That's yours? This killing machine is yours?" Fred asked incredulously.

I sighed, irritated. "You saw my journal abandoned on the a table. No one was around it. You tried taking but found that impossible, seeing as it was stuck to the table. So you cast some sort of spell. You successfully took my journal and exited the common room to read the journal. You read up to the first paragraph when, suddenly, the journal slams into your face. Tell me, Fred, is that what happened?"

Fred pretended to think about it. "Yep," he said brightly, "pretty much."

_That bastard._

"You bastard!" I said in a deathly whisper-shout.

"Anyway, I'd better be going, you know, homework is calling, I've got to go... you know... make sure my pet rock hasn't moved from its spot..."

"_Aguamenti!" _

Fred was instantly doused in water, to my pleasure. And no, it wasn't because how his clothes clung on to his skin... It was because he was annoyed.

And pissed.

Which probably wasn't good.

But who gave a damn?

I surely didn't... Well, I didn't care a lot...

"_You," _Fred seethed, "_You _will pay for that."

I gave a small smiled and turned around, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I look forward to that," I called over my shoulder and entered the common room with my journal in my hands.

* * *

**Phew... **

** Please tell me you liked this chapter and want another one. Because if I wrote this chapter for nothing... That's a waste. You know, I could be typing this and no one is even reading it. These words could just be unread, me being the only one who's read it, which I don't doubt. So basically, now, I'm talking to myself... I always talk to myself, though... **

** Ignore me and just leave a review. That would make my day... But if you don't want to review, you don't have to. (I hate those authors that are all like, "If you want to read the next chapter, leave a review!" or like, "No review means no chapter!"). **

** So I'm being nice to you...**

** For now... **

** *Evil laugh***

** Just kidding, I would never order my readers (if I even have any) like a tyrant. **

** Am I talking too much?**

**I'm talking too much. Please review!**

** \- Bookworm :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heller! I didn't update this because I had to rewrite this chapter... Thrice. Thrice, I had to write this chapter. I'd click the "save" button, and then what would my webpage to do me? "Webpage Not Available." Three times. I was so mad. So I just went on Pinterest and made a Twitter account. **

_aistez12**,**_**you are officially my favorite person. I hope you enjoy this chapter, also.**

"_Why? Why you gotta be so blind?"_ **Good Girl by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

Was it normal for a sixteen year old girl to be this paranoid? I was just waiting for the moment where my food will explode in my face, or where my hair will turn a metallic purple. Paranoia was just biting me away. I was so paranoid that I put up some charms that'd keep me safe whenever I was in the shower.

And because of this paranoia, it was impossible for me to fall asleep.

I knew it was well past midnight right now, and I was sleepy, but I was paranoid. What if Fred got me while I was sleeping? This is just like that move, The Nightmare on Elm Street. If I were to fall asleep, Freddy Krueger would get me. If I were to fall asleep right now, Fred Weasley would get me. See that?

Freddy and Fred.

Both terrifying the shit out of me.

But I new I was just overreacting. I mean, it was just water. It's not like I set fire to his hair... He wasn't going to drop a boulder on my head just because I drenched him with water... right?

Damn it.

Eventually, I just gave up with sleep. I threw on my leather jacket over my tank top and pulled on my combat boots. It seemed like it took me hours to finally arrive in front of the portrait of fruit, the one that Jerome had showed me in my first year. (It was a freaky moment; I had thought Jerome was molesting the pear, but then the pear giggled, and then I was just in awe with Hogwarts).

I groggily entered the kitchens and collapsed onto one of the closest chairs.

"Winnie," I greeted my favorite house elf as she approached me. Winnie was _tiny._ She probably reached up to my thighs, but I was a short person. Winnie would probably reach up to someone's knees, if that someone was average height. "Can I get a glass of lemonade."

My favorite house elf nodded her head and scurried off to get my lemonade. Winnie wasn't exactly human, so I made friends with her. Plus, she didn't talk a lot, so I didn't have to say a lot to her.

Winnie came back with my lemonade (the best drink ever) and I thanked her. I smiled at her.

"Do me a favor," I whispered. "Get some rest."

She nodded her head, ears flopping, and gave me the smallest smile before scurrying off.

I drained the lemonade quickly. The sour taste that I loved had me wide awake in a second. I sighed and rested my head on the table... and the fatigue quickly came back to me... I was getting tired by the minute... My eyelids were heavy... I took one look around the room before slowly closing my eyes... and as I very slowly closed them, I saw a shadow... a tall shadow... the shadow was sitting in the vacant seat across from mine...

_"Fucking _hell!"

And just like that, I was sitting straight up, the sleepiness leaving my body, replaced by alertness, and my heart was pounding.

"You _bastard_," I breathed out, running a hand through my hair. "You _fucking bastard_."

"Watch the language, Waters," Fred Fucking Weasley said to me, raising a brow. "I didn't mean to scare you that badly." He grinned at me. "Well, at least I was successful."

This was definitely not funny to me. This brought too many memories. Painful memories... And what was Fred doing? Laughing at me. I could already feel the tears in my eyes. No, I wasn't about cry in front of Fred. He would've thought he was the reason I was crying, which he wasn't. _That _memory was enough to get me sobbing.

"Not funny," I muttered, terrified to find my voice cracking slightly. I was breathing heavily, I was on the verge of tears, and Fred Weasley was right in front of me.

Yeah, that was _exactly_ how I imagined my night to go.

"Hey... are you alright?" Fred actually sounded worried. Well, if I scared someone so badly that they remembered the most painful memories, and they seemed like they were having an asthma attack, I'd be worried too.

"No," I said breathlessly.

"I didn't mean to scare you that badly," he repeated. Fred stood up, and it looked like he was about to come over to me and comfort me.

"_Don't_," I warned.

Fred froze. He sat back down on his chair. "Oh, well... I'm sorry? That wasn't how I'd planned it... I thought I'd just scare you a little, we'd laugh about it, and then we'd have this hilarious conversation... Instead, I scared you so badly that you're on the brink of death..."

It was my turn to freeze. "You planned this? You planned to _talk _to me?"

Fred didn't seem bothered. "Yep," he said brightly. "You see, Emma Rose, I've studied you. You seem like an interesting person, but you isolate yourself from others..."

As Fred explained my problem with "not making friends", I got lost in my thoughts - I didn't need to hear whatever he said.

Was that his revenge? Scare me? If it was, it wasn't that bad, and I was overreacting. But then again, when he scared me, it went worse and now I felt like crying. Was this the start of his revenge? What was he going to do next?

Lock me in a park full of hobos that are oddly obsessed with making friends with dirt and plants?

Make me eat kiwi? I hate kiwi.

I noticed that Fred was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

Fred turned the exact same shade of his hair. "Nothing... you were staring... and I.. and you said something weird," he said quickly.

Hm.

Sounds suspicious.

But why was he embarrassed?

All I said was - oh my gosh...

What if Fred gets turned on by the word _what?_

What if when I asked "what?" he was turned on, and then he was embarrassed that he was feeling like _that _in front me?

Holy shit.

Fred Weasley gets a hard-on from the word _what._

Okay, now that was an Emma Thought ( I called my weirdest thoughts an Emma Thought).

I stood up quickly. "Goodnight," I said and turned around, rushing out of the kitchens. I heard Fred begin to protest, but I was already running in the halls so I couldn't hear him continue.

* * *

**Behold, my weirdness. This was my very first weird chapter, and if you're weirded out, don't continue reading this... But if you don't continue reading this, you'll miss out on everything I have planned. That'd be a bit of a disappointment, won't it? **

** The song lyric, by the way, actually does fit in with this chapter. The question is directed to Emma. Apparently, in this chapter she's being blind. But do you know when she's being blind? **

** The reviews! No reviews! I'd like to thank the twenty seven views I got, and the on favorite (aistez12, I'm so happy that you'll get a free ride on my unicorn), but there are no reviews! I feel a bit pathetic, writing all this "Please review" crap, and no one even bothers... **

** Meh. **

** I'll just pretend it doesn't affect me. **

** \- Bookworm**


	4. Chapter 4

**aistez12... You've made me the happiest person alive. Really. I am considering giving you my address so we can meet up. (If we did, we'd be absolute best friends! We could talk all weird... And I could teach you all the new words I've invented). But I won't. I'm not that stupid (I don't know if you're a rapist who likes to read Harry Potter fan fiction). **

** By the way, I don't have a dragon (the neighbours kept complaining). But I do have a leprechaun. His name is Dan. He cleans my room, and takes care of my unicorns. If you want, Dan can pay you a visit and clean your house or something... **

_"__Now my life is sweet like cinnamon, like a fucking dream I'm living in"_ **Radio by Lana del Rey**

* * *

"JEROME GREGORY WATERS, YOU TURD! GET YOUR ARSE BACK OVER HERE!"

As I sat in the common room, writing in my journal, my sister was ready to murder my brother. That didn't bother me. Amber was always either going to kill Jerome, or kill me. (Why would she want to kill me? I'm soooo amazing! Not).

Most of the Gryffindors aren't paying any attention to them either. This was Amber's fourth year at Hogwarts, and Jerome was in his seventh; Jerome has been pissing Amber off since her first year so... After three years of threats of murder from Amber, half of the house was already used to that.

I knew I was. I _live _with those two. One time, I had do lock Amber in the bathroom because Jerome had set fire to her book, and she was livid. I don't even know how Jerome set fire to the book. I just remember him walking into Amber's room.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DATE TO THE BALL IS STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL WING!"

"I already told you, Amber, I accidentally pointed my wand at him and- "

"LIKE FUCKING HELL YOU DID, JEROME!"

Gah... the Yule Ball. The Tri-Wizard tournament...

Somehow, I'd been able to forget all about that. How could I forget that, after I almost saw a dragon kill Harry Potter?

_Because something else has been occupying your mind, idiot._

Shut up brain. You know nothing but weirdness.

_I Know more than you think, Emma Rose Waters. _

Shut up before I "accidentally" give myself brain damage.

_Is that even possible?_

I'll make it possible if you don't shut up.

_Fair enough._

I watched as Amber lunged at Jerome. Rolling my eyes, I returned to my journal and just blocked the two idiots I was able to call brother and sister.

About an hour this lasted. And I only managed to write a _paragraph _in my journal.

A paragraph.

Fuck you, Fred Weasley. All fucking day, you and your... _hard-on_ were haunting my thoughts. It was just... disturbing to know how easily Fred got turned on. I don't even know if my theory is true.

I could just be disturbed for no reason.

I could just be thinking so intimately of Fred for no reason.

No matter how much I denied it to myself, Fred Weasley was hot. He and his twin both. But there's always the hotter twin. _And Fred's the hotter twin._

_ Fuck _you, brain.

To ignore the shit my brain was saying, I just read over the paragraph I'd written.

_ I glared at my mother, feeling the hatred burn inside me. She didn't care about my father's health. She just wanted to keep the family name clean. And she was doing so by making me marry Nathaniel, the preppy rich daddy's boy. There was no way in hell that I would say "I do" to him. Mother ignored my glares and carried on with a smile plastered on her face and I just wanted to tell everyone who she really was: a cheating, lying bastard. _

Needless to say, I'm pleased with myself.

Amber had passed out in front of the fire, and Jerome somehow ended up with his head inside of a bookshelf.

Don't ask me. Up until then, I didn't even know your head could go in a bookshelf.

I checked the nearby clock and saw that it was past nine o'clock. Usually, I only went to sleep at ten or eleven, but I was feeling tired from the day. So I packed my stuff and headed up to my dorm...

Where my dorm mates were gossiping.

Shit.

I'd have to listen to them talk about how "Harry was totally checking them out."

Honestly, their unbelievable.

I drew the hangings around my closed and settled down under the warm blankets.

"...you notice that he was acting strangely?"

"Yeah, he was quieter than usual."

"Did you notice he kept staring at that girl?"

"Yeah, I did! When I saw, I was all like, 'He so fancies her!'"

Bleh.

_ They're talking about you, you idiot! Why do I belong to such an idiot?_

I swear, brain, I will ask a brain surgeon for a new brain if you don't shut up! And they were talking about a "he." The last time I checked, I'm a female. A "she". Maybe you're the idiot, idiot.

_I'll just pretend I'm not hurt... sniff... sniff... _

Oh, I'm sorry, brain. I wasn't aware that I was hurting you by calling you an idiot, just like you called me one.

_It's different when I call you one._

You know what? I'm going to bed. Go fuck a moose.

_Love you too!_

If you were a human, I'd give you the third-finger salute.

_So rude... _

You know what? I'm jus going to fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this seems short... does it? It does to me.**

**Well, I'll make up for it later... **

**aistez12, you are the best person alive (are you a person?). I want to just give you a hug! Seriously, you should PM me or something... we could talk about my leprechaun... **

**As for the other people, the 32 other views, I don't bite. I'm not going to turn all Michael Myers on you if you review. Just ask aistez12. He/she ( that's a question for you, aistez12. Are you of the male gender, or the female gender? I'm just wondering, like the idiot I am) reviewed, and I didn't bite them, or set my leprechaun off on him/her. **

**I know why you won't review! You're weirded out by me, aren't you? I understand... aistez12 will always be there for me, right?**

...

**Right?**

**\- Bookworm**

** P.S. **

** Read the fan fiction by sphinxs-legend, _Green-Eyed_****_Monster._** **It's amazing! I'm just waiting for the update... **

** Arrivederci!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Sorry if you've been waiting for the update, if you're actually reading this. (*cough* aistez12 *cough*). I've just been dealing with a lot of drama right now, and the struggles of school. And being the immature person I am, I went trick or treating last night! Don't judge me, I saw a pair of adults trick or treating, also. But the whole time I was just thinking about the drama in my life... Drama can bring you down. **

_"Dancing slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you?"_** The Lonely by Christina Perri**

* * *

I was a bit put off by my situation. In the books, the boy tries everything to talk to the girl, hang around the girl, basically live with the girl. But Fred did nothing of that. Not that it disappointed me. I'd rather have him sucking face Veronica Richards than trying to make friends with me.

But it's disgusting when Fred and Veronica make out.

Their lips make nasty noises.

It's hard to digest my food around them.

I'll admit... 0.5% of me wanted Fred to _maybe _at least try to interact with me. The other 99.5% of me was glad he didn't even breathe in my direction.

And of course, I told no one about Fred. I didn't want Amber to get all _ "Honestly, shouldn't hang out with him"_ on me, and I didn't want either of my brothers to go all crazy on Fred. (They'd kill any boy if they so much as breathed in my direction).

And I didn't mope around because Fred wouldn't talk to me. I just sat down with my journal and listened to music, basically the solution to all my problems.

Only, today, I couldn't find my journal.

"JEROME!" was the first thing I screamed when I found that my journal was missing. My older brother always seemed to be taking all my stuff away. (When I was seven, he took my pet hamster. I never found it afterwards. When Amber was three, he took her stuffed monkey. She never found that again).

So I stormed up to the seventh year boys' dormitories in search for my idiotic brother. I didn't even bother knocking; I slammed the door open.

And I did not regret it.

Jerome wasn't there.

But his hot friend Ryan was.

Ryan was standing in the middle of the room, shirtless, and in his boxers.

I think I started to drool at that part.

"Hey, Em," Ryan greeted. He didn't seem bothered that his best friend's younger sister had found him clad in only a pair of boxers.

I wasn't bothered, that's for sure.

"Hello," I said. "Where's Jerome?" I asked.

"I think he ran off with a girl... I forgot her name. Karen, Katrina, something like that. He's probably not going to be back by midnight if he's with a girl as hot as Katherine," said Ryan.

Ha. He couldn't even remember my brother's hook up's name.

"Oh," I said quietly. Mostly because I was disgusted to find out what my brother did during his free time. "Well, I'll just... go."

I turned around to leave, my hand was already on the doorknob, and I was opening the door -

"Emma, wait!"

And I was whipping around to face Ryan again. Ooh, he has the most amazing abs! "Yes?"

"So.." Ryan scratched the back of his neck. "The Yule Ball is coming..."

Yes...

"Mostly all the girls are going..."

_Yes..._

"Would you like to go... with me?"

HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT YES. CRAPPY SHITTY HELL YES.

"Sure."

Ryan grinned. He _grinned._

I smiled and left the room before I did something idiotic like tell him that his eyes were brighter than the Canis Major constellation.

Call me hypocritical. I may not trust people, but Ryan is hot. And I've known him as long as Jerome has known him, so I basically trust him also... Almost. He's not quite there. But maybe at the Yule Ball, he'll finally reach my trust.

* * *

The next person I had to check on was Russell. He was my evil twin, so of course I'd believe he'd take my stuff. I knew he wouldn't be in his dorm (he hates his roommates), but I knew he'd be in the common room, at least.

And I was right.

I could see his head of dirty blond hair leaned over an open book. He was obviously eager to keep reading the book, seeing as his nose kept touching the book.

Nerd.

"Russell," I whispered. He didn't move. "Russell." Not one movement. _"Russell."_ He turned the page of his book. "Russell Jackson Waters, answer me this. Do you or do you not have my journal? If you do, I want you to hand it over before I tell everyone your middle name, and I tell everyone that you have a crush on Hannah - "

"Nope."

His simple response put me off. "Oh," I said. "You should've said that."

I turned around to head back to my dorm. I wasn't even going to try with Louis or Amber.

I was turning around... I scanned the room... I began walking... I saw something move in the corner of my eyes and -

"MY BABY!"

I threw myself at Russell, who was crouched in front of the fireplace. He laughed evily and threw in the last pages from my journal in the fire. I shouldn't have trusted his answer.

He did have my journal.

He threw my journal in the fire.

He was laughing.

I'd only managed to grab only one piece of paper before he could throw it in the fire. I was still clutching it in my hands.

"Russell, you idiot!" I roared. "I will never forgive you for this! Do you know how long I've been working on that?" It terrified me that I felt tears pricking my eyes.

Russell waved it off. "I'm your brother. You'll forget about it eventually." He picked up his book and walked up to his dorm.

I was livid.

I was shaking with anger already, and the paper in my hands was all crumpled. Slowly, I raised my fist and stared at the paper in my hand. My other hand reached up and took the paper. There was only a few words written on it. I recognized them as the end of chapter 27.

_It seemed impossible, but it was happening. I was falling in love with Nathaniel._

* * *

**I like this chapter. I don't know if you guys do... which is why you should review. But really, I'm already happy with the one review I already have, and the sixty-two views. If only 61 of you could review. **

** Aistez12, keep on reading. I think I'll mention you in all of my chapters... **

** Anyway, review... keep checking for my updates... live a happy life... listen to Imagine Dragons and Christina Perri... **

** Gosh, all this drama is making me so tired. **

** \- Bookworm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I have nothing to say.**

"_I had given up. I didn't know who to trust"_ **Dressed in Black by Sia**

* * *

I refused to get out of bed. I refused to turn on the light. I refused to even mention Russell. I refused to do anything but grieve.

My journal was gone. The journal that I had basically poured my feelings to was gone. This journal was my life. I even named it! Kira. I'd named my journal Kira. Kira is now gone.

Ouch.

I stayed up in my dorm, the blankets over my head, the song "Sad Song" by Christina Perri playing over and over again. This whole thing affected me worse than I thought it would.

Amber even tried to get me out of bed.

"Emma, Russell is an idiot," she said, poking my side. "Just get up. You can't miss classes."

Aw.

My sister cares about my education.

Nerd.

"Leave me alone," I said, my voice muffled because my face was buried in my pillow. "All I want to do is grieve."

"Okay, I was trying to be all 'nice sister' on you, but this us just getting ridiculous! Emma, it's just a journal! You can get another one!" Amber said, exasperated.

"It wasn't just a journal!" I cried out and sat up. "I was able to write out my feelings from someone else's perspective! This journal was my escape from the world that I wasn't getting along with! Sure, to you, it was just a journal because you actually have friends! Look at me, Amber, do I look like I have anyone to turn to when I need them? No! The journal was the only thing that I had, other than my family, but who turns to their family nowadays? That's just one hundred percent lame!"

Okay, maybe I was being a little over dramatic. I was acting like I'd just lost the love of my life.

"I don't understand why you can't just make friends!" Amber nearly yelled. She ran a hand through her dark blond hair.

"I'm sure you do," I said. "You know what's happened to all of my friendships before. They either betrayed me, left, died, or just lost interest in me!"

"Emma, get over yourself!" Amber screamed. She inhaled sharply and tried to maintain her Waters temper. Everyone in the Waters family has a temper. Including me.

"Don't you think I try!" I screamed back. "Every time I got over myself, another friend came along, and then they left me in whatever way they did! It was the same pattern over and over again! Why do you think I stopped trying!"

Amber sighed frustratedly. "You know what? You're cooping yourself up just because you haven't had the best friendships. I'm your sister, Emma, and sisters are supposed to help each other. So I'm going to make you get up, and go down the common room, the library, whatever, and you're going to make friends with people! And you're not going to argue with me, woman! I'm tired of you pitying yourself! Get up!"

That shut me up.

And scared me a little.

I got up out of bed as Amber began rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Trust me, Em, you'll find someone who won't leave you in anyway," she said softly. "And it's not dangerous to trust someone. Believe me."

I tried to believe her. I wanted to believe her.

Maybe it isn't so bad after all, trusting some one.

And Amber was right.

I need to get over myself.

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have trusted Amber. I should turn right around and go back up to my dorm and listen to more Christina Perri.

No, I'm not talking about the whole "trust" thing.

I'm talking about my outfit.

I let my fourteen year old sister pick my outfit.

This is where you face-palm at stupidity.

Amber had given me dark denim skinny jeans, a dark red tank, a black blazer, and black ankle boots.

I looked like Dracula's wife.

Especially with my pale skin.

"Let's go with Veronica," Amber said and dragged me down to the common room.

"How do you know Veronica's not sucking face with Fred?" I grumbled. I didn't want to go with Veronica. Nope. She was... different. Not in a weird way. But she... she's... I don't know. She just is.

"Because," Amber responded brightly. "He's right there."

What?

_Look, Emma, it's your crush._

Damn it, I thought you'd be gone... And fuck you, I don't fancy Fred.

Fred was casually walking into the common room with Louis. Ugh. I forgot they were buddies. Ew...

"Oh... But I don't want to go with Veronica," I mumbled.

"Why not?" Amber asked, stopping to look at me. I looked back at her.

Whenever I saw Amber, I saw myself. Amber looked so much like me. The only thing she didn't get from me were her green eyes. I had blue eyes.

"Because," I replied pathetically.

"Oi!" Louis walked up to me and Amber, Fred following behind him. Shit. What if he acknowledged me. What if he said "Hey, you're that girl that got me wet" and then Louis might take that the wrong way, he might think of it the _sexual way_ and then he'll think Fred and I are involved _sexually, _and then he'll want to kill Fred. "Emma, why are you dressed as Dracula's wife?" Louis asked, making me lose my train of thought.

"Amber made me wear it," I said quietly, looking at Louis and only Louis. I was determined not to look at the red head at all.

"Amber, why is Emma dressed as Dracula's wife?"

"She's not Dracula's wife!" Amber cried.

"It looks like it!"

"Well just because you have no - "

" - Oh, shut it - "

"- fashion sense - "

Wow.

They got in an argument that fast.

Which left me and Fred to awkwardly stand aside.

_You're enjoying this._

Shut up, brain. I'm not enjoying standing aside with the guy who scared the living daylights out of me. I'm not enjoying it one bit. In fact, I wish I'd rather be in a field of daisies with a unicorn named Tyrone, or wandering the streets of New York alone, with only a homeless to keep me company.

Another Emma Thought.

I cleared my throat. That didn't stop Amber or Louis. They kept throwing insults back and forth at each other.

"I've never seen anyone bicker like that since Ron and Hermione," Fred suddenly said.

Don't talk, maybe he'll stop talking to you.

"Why aren't you talking?" Fred asked. "When your journal was in my hands, you seemed to have quite a tongue on you."

Ugh... Why is he so dead set on talking to me?

"Alright then, don't talk to me."

Yes!

"I don't need you to respond back to me. I'll just keep talking to you."

Fuck.

* * *

** Okay, so this isn't the best chapter. Don't blame me. I have no one else to encourage me (no reviews) and right now, I'm just exhausted from everything that's going on in my life. **

**So... bye. **

** \- Bookworm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miss me?**

**Of course you did. **

**Woah... I feel like I spent a year away from writing but really, it's been... a week? I don't know. **

**Huge thanks to Melly for reviewing. I have a feeling my two reviewers will like this chapter. **

_"Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart"_ **Just Give Me a Reason by Pink **

* * *

**"**You can't ignore me forever."

Fred poked me on the side, and it actually kinda hurt. I hardly know him and he's already poking me. The old me would've been in my room, having a heart attack. See how much I've changed in about an hour? I'm so awesome.

"Fine then. Be like that. Just answer one question for me." Fred suddenly seemed too close for me. Oh gosh, he was too close for my liking. The old me would've shoved him away and ran back to my room.

But I've changed.

And I changed in about an hour. Again, I'm awesome.

"Why did you run away from me that night in the kitchens?" Fred whispered in my ear.

Was that necessary? I'm pretty sure it wasn't. He didn't need to whisper in my ear. And I didn't need to close my eyes, and inhale his scent, which smelled so good, like spices and pie, but I don't really like pie, but if it's on Fred, I guess I'll like it, gosh how can one guy make pie seem so good -

Snap out of it Emma.

You hate pie.

_But you like spices... _

Nobody asked your opinion, brain.

"Emma," Fred said loudly. "Why did you run away from me that night in the kitchens?"

I cleared my throat. "Certain thoughts crossed my mind and I sort of freaked out..."

"What kind of thoughts?" Fred grinned wolfishly grinned down at me.

Oh you know, thoughts about you and your- _Hold it right there, Emma. You're letting your thoughts wander where they shouldn't. _

For once, you're right brain. I wasn't going to let some boy take over my thoughts. Especially a Weasley.

I had built walls.

I wasn't going to let them fall down because of Fred Weasley.

"Thoughts. You know, a thought where you think about something that you wish you never thought of," I replied.

Fred thought this over.

"Fair enough." He looked around the common room.

"Hold up," I suddenly said, making Fred whip his head around to look at me.

Was he that eager to see me?

No, I was imagining it.

"That night in the kitchens..." I looked Fred in the eye. He has gorgeous brown eyes. They're so mesmerizing... Snap out of it Emma. "You were blushing. Why were you blushing?"

Fred opened his mouth, but then closed.

Hm...

I'd gave him a question that he seemed too uncomfortable to answer.

But I really need an answer.

"Uh..." Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He was nervous?

Why did that make my stomach do a few flips?

Why did he look so cute when his brow was furrowed?

"You see, Emma," Fred started. But he didn't finish.

Why isn't he speaking?

Speak, God damn it.

"I think that the answer is between me, myself and I," Fred finally answered. He smiled slightly. "Eventually you'll find out. When the time is right."

The fuck?

I just asked him why he was blushing and he replied with "When the time is right"?

Fuck him and his beauty -

Okay, that is it! Stop thinking he looks hot! Think about... think about... think about Ryan! Ryan, he's hot, he's taking you to the Yule Ball, remember? Fuck, I still need to get a dress... I wonder if Ryan is thinking about me.

"Who do you think looks hot?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You just whispered 'Stop thinking he looks so hot' to yourself. All I want to know is who you're talking about?" Fred was smiling, but there was something else in that smile.

Shit, too bad I was horrible at reading emotions.

"I was talking about... Ryan!" Thank Merlin, Ryan actually walked into the common room, Jerome right next to him.

Ryan heard me yell his name. He searched for me, found me, grinned, and made his way over to me. Jerome looked confused as he followed Ryan. Crap. Ryan didn't tell Jerome about us.

Jerome is going to kill Ryan and lock me up in a basement.

Crap.

"Emma," Ryan greeted and touched my arm.

While my heart began to hammer, my stomach wasn't doing the flips they were doing when Fred was whispering. Stop it, stop comparing Ryan to Fred. I was okay with letting Ryan knocking down my walls, but not Fred.

"Ryan," I breathed out. Why was I breathless?

Was it because Fred was looking away, and I got to see him at a perfect angle? Stop staring at him, Emma.

"Okay, why are you two greeting each other like you've been buddies for a long time? And why are you talking with Weasley while Louis and Amber are, like, telling at each other?" Jerome asked.

"Right .." Ryan faced Jerome, a nervous look on his face.

"I don't know why Amber and Louis are fighting," I said before Ryan could say anything to reveal he was taking me to the Yule Ball. "And they left me alone to talk with Fred, and you know, I wasn't about to stand alone - "

"And I am taking Emma to the Yule Ball," Ryan cut in bravely.

Jerome blinked. He looked at me and then at Ryan. And back at me. Then back Sr Ryan.

"He's taking you to the Ball?" Fred asked incredulously. "He's older!"

So now you decide to talk?

Fuck you, Fred Weasley.

"I agree with Weasley," Jerome said. "Ryan is older. Ryan is too old for you. Ryan is a male. You cannot be romantically involved with a male, especially my best friend, dearest sister Emma who is too young for Ryan."

"I'm going with Ryan to the Ball," I said.

"Like hell you are," Jerome snapped. "Ryan, how could you, dude? That's my little sister, mate!"

"Yeah," Ryan said, "listen, mate, I've been meaning to tell you... I actually started to think your sister was pretty hot when she was in her fourth year..."

"_WHAT THE FUCK, RYAN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST MATE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU FUCKHEAD! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF HER LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKER!"_

I stopped listening to Jerome. Sure, he was shouting, but all I kept hearing was "I actually started to think your sister was pretty hot when she was in her fourth year..."

Fred seemed pretty uncomfortable. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. Aw, he looked pretty adorable when he - Oh my Merlin, just stop, Emma.

"Jerome, calm down - "

Ryan never really got to finish his sentence.

Why?

Because Jerome raised his fist and punched Ryan.

"_Jerome!" _I screamed.

Ryan held his face... Then he punched Jerome back.

And then they were fighting.

_"Jerome!"_

_"Stop them!"_

_"Oh my gosh!"_

Fred instantly was at their sides, trying to tear them apart. It looked like a struggle.

It was a sick feeling, hearing their first connect with jaws, noses, lips. I wanted to move, but I was paralyzed. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Accidentally, I wasn't sure whose fist it was, Fred somehow got punched by once of them. He cried out and backed up, holding his face.

And somehow, I was able to move.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I ran up to him and moved his hand away to examine his face. Not in that way. I wasn't being a creep. I wanted to see if he actually was hurt.

And he was.

Badly.

They'd hit his jaw and nose.

There was a lot of blood.

"I think it's broken," Fred said, his voice hoarse.

Why was his voice hoarse?

Why was he looking at me like that?

Why was my hand still on his face?

Why did I like my hand on his face?

All these questions were overwhelming.

"Better see Madam Pomfrey," I whispered.

"Yeah."

And we just stared at each other.

And my hand was still on his face.

Fred raised his hand slowly, as if he were going to put it over mine. His hand hovered over mine, and my brain was screaming for him to place it on mine. But he put it down.

I snatched my hand away.

Fred's eyes widened.

Ryan and Jerome were still fighting.

Louis and Russell (who'd somehow appeared) were trying to tear them apart.

No one saw my moment with Fred.

Good.

And that feeling was back.

Where I couldn't breathe.

I inhaled, but all I could take in was his scent.

Spices and pie.

I breathed in deeply, but that was all I smelled. I began to panic. My breathing became quicker and quicker, and I was holding my hand to my chest.

I looked around the common room.

Louis was holding Ryan, and Russell was holding Jerome.

Amber was holding her hand over her mouth.

There was a crowd around them.

Fred was frowning at the floor.

Fred.

He was the last person I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**I'm trying to make this quick. **

**1) I am no longer naming chapters after the titles of songs. **

**2) Remember the chapter where Emma's journals as burned, and all she had was the page that said something about falling in love with Nathaniel?**

**That was a foreshadow. **

**Think about it. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, because I totally did. I never intended this chapter to go this way, but it turned out better than what was in my mind. **

**Please review. **

** \- Bookworm. **

**P.S.**

** To my wonderful reviewers: I am a very good listener ( I think). You can PM me, follow me on Twitter, whatever. Just PM me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my wonderful readers! I am in quite a good mood right now, thanks to the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! And I'd like to thank chocolatecheesecakes for the wonderful review! I was so happy because I'm a fan of your story, Unconditionally, and now you're a fan of my story... You should read Unconditionally if you haven't. It's amazing. **

_"Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down" _**Halo by Beyonce**

* * *

It was probably around midnight when I woke up. There was someone sleeping in a chair next to my bed, but it was too dark for me to be able to see their face. I decided it was probably Jerome.

I sat up in the bed and adjusted my eyes to the darkness. Gosh, the Hospital Wing was dim at night.

I tried to remember what happened.

Well, I remember looking into Fred's eyes.

And I remember how it felt to touch his face.

And how he smelled.

Like spices and pie.

Damn him, why does he have to smell so good?

"Emma?"

The person beside the bed had woken up now. They raised their head, and I could see their face a little bit clearly now. My breath caught in my throat.

"Fred?"

Even in the darkness, I could tell he shot me a weary grin. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm fine. What are you doing here? Where's Jerome? Ryan?" I asked, wondering if my siblings had perhaps ditched me and moved to Mexico and renamed themselves Senora Rosita.

You never know.

"Pomfrey chased them all out," Fred replied. He sounded tired. Well, that's what he deserves for smelling so good.

"Why are you still here, then?" If Pomfrey couldn't have chased Fred out, I was pretty sure Jerome would've done the job.

"Remember? Your date to the Ball punched me and broke my nose," Fred said bitterly.

"But wouldn't have Pomfrey fixed that already?" I asked. "She could do that in, like, seconds."

Fred half-smiled at me. "You're full of questions, aren't you? Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I snuck in here."

Oh.

That was... sweet.

"Why?"

"You fainted out of nowhere, Waters, you expect me to carry on with my life without wondering if you're fine or not?"

Uh... yeah. "Sorta."

"You have yet to know me," Fred whispered.

Damn.

He was whispering.

I had to admit, he sounded sexy when he whispered.

Breathe, Emma, breathe.

"You sure you're fine?" Fred asked. "You look you're ready to pass out again."

That's because I am.

"I'm fine," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Alright..." Fred leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes. Was he going back to sleep?

Half of me wanted him to, the other half wanted him to stay awake so we could talk.

"The sky is quite beautiful tonight," he murmured. "Take a look."

Okay... So he wanted me to look at the sky. Alright.

I slowly lifted the blankets off of me and set my feet on the cold floor. Fred still had his eyes closed. I stepped over to the window, and opened it.

Fred was right.

I was amazed by how many stars were in the sky. They looked so pretty, just twinkling there in the black sky.

"That, over there, I think, is Gemini."

And suddenly, Fred was above me, looking up into the sky also. One of his hands clutched the windowsill while the other one pointed to the sky. The position we were in was quite... intimate. It was something a boyfriend and girlfriend would do.

Being this close, I could smell his intoxicating scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I will never tire of spices and pie, not if it's on Fred Weasley.

Above me, I could hear Fred inhale deeply.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell so much like vanilla?" He whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

"Well, you do."

And it went quiet.

I liked this silence. I felt comfortable in it. Which I had a major problem with, seeing as I was with Fred, and I should never feel comfortable in silence with him. Like I said before, I wasn't going to have my walls torn down by Fred Weasley.

_But they're already torn down. _

That little annoying voice of my mind, I swear, one day I will throw myself off a bridge...

"I'm getting a little bit sleepy," I spoke up. And to make it believable, I faked a yawn.

Fred straightened up and cleared his throat. He let me pass and I went back to my bed. I thought he was going to sit back down, but instead, he was already by the exit.

"I should go now," he said quickly. "George is going to wonder where I went."

And before I could say anything, Fred was gone.

I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. Those words kept echoing through my mind.

_But they're already torn down._

I couldn't help but agree.

My walls were already torn down.

* * *

**If this seems shorter than usual, I am so sorry. I really didn't have a lot of time, but I have all of next week off, so be happy. I might be able to have more than one update that week. I'll try to get the next chapter out by or before Thanksgiving. Probably after Thanksgiving. I don't know, let's see what happens. **

**Don't forget to review, read Unconditionally, and listen to Lana Del Rey because she is amazing! And thanks again for the reviews!**

** -Bookworm**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I said that I'd update before Thanksgiving, and this is me updating before Thanksgiving. I would've updated before, but family came over and you know how it is when family comes over. It's chaotic. Well, for me it is.**

**Thank you to all the people who followed or favorited! And thank you most of all to those who reviewed so far! Right now, chocolatecheesecakes is the person who is keeping me happy. **

_"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night" _**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_Doesn't Fred smell so good?_

_His sense of humor is so attractive. _

_And his freckles just make me weak!_

_His smile makes me want to cry!_

_Isn't he so beautiful?_

Shut up, brain. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm trying not to give a damn about Fred. Like, I know that _you_ are in love with him, but I am not.

_Yet. _

Sure, whatever.

I heard my stomach growl.

Yay. That means a trip to the kitchens.

I just hope the person my brain was thinking all about wasn't there.

* * *

After having quite the conversation with my favorite elf (we talked about how it'd be nice to have Cerberus as a pet), Winnie ran off to fetch me what I'd asked for: a ham sandwich and a glass of lemonade. Gotta love them lemons.

So far, it seemed no one else was in the kitchens with me. Still, I was on the lookout. You don't know if there could be some little pervert hiding in the shadows, watching your every move, wishing he/she could be eating that chocolate cake with you. People like that actually exist. People like my siblings. Except they aren't perverts. And they don't hide in the shadows. They sit right in front of you and stare at you eating. They've done that to me before.

It was pretty creepy.

I digress.

Pretty soon, I was stuffing my face with sandwich, and swallowing huge gulps of lemonade in between. I've never tasted a better combination than bread, ham, lettuce, mayonnaise, and lemonade. Wait... I have tasted a better combination. Ever tried dipping sausage in syrup? Try it. It tastes good.

I digress, yet again.

"Psst!"

Holy fuck.

I swear, if this person who's _hissing _at me is Fred, I will throw myself off the Astronomy tower. Or, better yet, I will give up on lemonade forever and die.

Ugh, no, I love lemonade too much to give it up.

I looked around the room, but no one seemed to be there. What if they're one of those people who hide in the shadows?

I told you they existed!

"I'm over here, look behind you!"

Well damn. This person was so commanding and I haven't even met them.

Nevertheless, I looked behind me and saw the faint outline of a figure.

"Ryan?"

I think... I think I'd rather have Fred here than him. Honestly, I mean, he was in a fight with my brother!

_Or it's just that you're in lurve with Fred. _

I am not _in lurve_ with anyone.

"Hey Em."

Ryan, the person I was slowly beginning to get annoyed by for no apparent (_He hit your boyfriend in the face!), _came out of the shadows and sat by me. He was smiling, and I tried to smile back, but I'm pretty sure I was frowning the whole time.

"Hello. Did you follow me here?" I asked. If he really did follow me here, I swear... He will no longer be my date to the Ball.

_Yeah, especially since he broke the love of your life's face. _

SHUT. UP. NOW.

_So rude..._

"Maybe," Ryan grinned.

The old me would've been freaked out that Ryan, the hottest boy in seventh year, was talking to me. The old me would've had a hard time breathing because Ryan was shooting me his heart-melting smile. But, like I've said before, I changed. This is the new me. And the new me just wants to punch Ryan and continue eating my sandwich in peace and live in a palace made of ice and own a pet unicorn and have a rich husband who could spoil me rotten.

_But Fred isn't rich, Emma. _

SHUT UP. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH FRED. DAMN YOU TO HADES.

"Emma, are you alright?" Ryan frowned. "You look like you're trying to refrain from punching someone."

I am trying to refrain from punching someone, and that someone is you.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a bit hungry," I lied through smiling lips.

Ryan smiled at me before looking to the left, and then he looked me in the eye, and woah everything just went serious.

"Listen, can we talk?"

No. "Sure."

"I'm really sorry about the whole fighting with your brother thing." Ryan reached out and grabbed my hand. I wanted to snatch my hand out of his. "And I want you to know... I really like you, Emma. I do. I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were looking hot."

I tried to make my fake smile look genuine.

"And as much as this kills me... I can't take you to the Ball anymore."

Hallelujah!

My smile just turned from fake to real! Yes! I didn't have to go with Ryan anymore!

"Maybe later, we could, you know, try us. We could maybe be in a relationship when Jerome isn't as pissed as he is right now."

Fuck that, Jerome will never stop being pissed off at you. "Thanks, Ryan." Thank you so much, but right now, I want to have a moment with my sandwich, not you.

"Can I walk you back to your dorm?" Ryan hopefully asked. He honestly wanted to spend time with me.

Oh my gosh, it was just going to break my heart when I broke his.

Now I feel bad about all the things I said to him in my brain.

"Sure," I agreed, even though I didn't finish eating my sandwich.

For a second, I thought that Ryan was going to kiss me. I did not want that. Ryan was not going to take my first kiss away from me.

And yes, I haven't had my first kiss yet.

We walked side-by-side, quietly. None of us said anything for a few minutes. It was pretty awkward. I was trying to think of something to say, something that would start a comfortable conversation between us, but nothing came up.

"Do you like unicorns?" I blurted out, but I didn't have time to be embarrassed because as we passed by a broom closet, we heard a noise coming _from_ the broom closet.

And then, suddenly, the door from the broom closet was opening.

And then two people walked out.

For a moment, the world stopped. It was just me and Ryan staring at the two people in front of us who looked like they were caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

Fred and Veronica.

There were red smudges on Fred's chin, lips, and neck. Those red smudges, obviously, were caused by Veronica.

Ouch.

My heart.

It hurts.

"Let's go, Ryan," I whispered, praying that I wouldn't cry.

I don't know why, but I grabbed Ryan's hand. I was holding his hand.

Immediately, Fred's gaze landed on our locked hands. Hey, he couldn't hate. He was just caught with his hookup.

_So much for not being in love with Fred. _

I am so not in the mood, brain.

* * *

**Poor Emma. **

**I feel bad for her, I mean, I am the one who caused this. But what's life without a little drama? Boring. **

**And by the way, just because I may seem mean to Emma, I am not mean to my reviewers or anyone who likes this story. Please review, or PM if you'd like. Either way, I'd like to hear from you guys. **

**Adiós!**

** -Bookworm**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heller! Greetings from me and my unicorns! **

**I know it's the day after Thanksgiving, but I just wanted to say I am very thankful for my reviewers, followers, the people who favorited this story, and the people who view this. 917 views. All of you guys, thank you. **

_"This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream"_ **Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

_Isn't Fred such an ungrateful, gorgeous, evil, obscene, disgusting little berk? I mean, he didn't break your heart. He ripped it out of your chest, threw it onto the ground, kicked it into the ground, jumped on it, did the Macarena on it, and he looked beautiful while doing it. _

I know, brain. You don't need to remind me every ten minutes. And he didn't look beautiful. He looked gorgeous.

_Poor you. You should make out with Ryan in front of him. _

Ew, no. Ryan will not take my first kiss away, as I have said before.

_Well, do something that shows him you have no interest in him._

You've made it clear before that I am interested in him. And now I admit.

I, Emma Rose Waters, am interested in Fred Weasley.

Screw him.

Because of him, I had to spend my weekend in bed, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. I didn't even go to breakfast or dinner. And because of him, it was hard to focus in class. You can't imagine how Potions class went.

Professor Snape: Miss Waters, what did I just instruct the class to do?

Me: Uh...

Professor Snape: Detention, Miss Waters.

And now I have a detention to attend to in, like, half an hour. I am spending that half hour reading my favorite book, _Inkheart. _

Ha.

Bet you thought I was going to say _Pride and Prejudice, _huh?

Well, let me you something.

I have never read that book. Honestly, I tried reading it, but I had no idea what was going on by the time I was on page ten. Whenever I read a book, and the main character is a girl, the girl is always like "_Pride and Prejudice _is my favorite book! Elizabeth or whatever her name is has gone through the exact same things as me" and I'm like "How can you actually pay attention to the book?"

I honestly tried.

But I honestly couldn't keep track of what was happening, and all these character were all over the place in my mind, and I remember asking over and over again "Who is Mr. Bingley?" Ugh, I'm rambling.

Oh, look at that.

It's time for detention.

Hope I don't encounter Jerkface Weasley on the way.

* * *

"I want you to clean all the desks, and rearrange all the ingredients chronologically. I will be in my office if you need me."

Without another word, Snape slammed his office door and he was gone. I stared at the door before sticking my middle finger up at it.

Damn you.

I started cleaning first because it seemed easier.

It so wasn't easy.

How many pieces of gum do people chew? I kept finding these huge blobs of chewed up gum under the desks, and they were stuck on there. It took me a few minutes to realize I could use my wand.

I moved from cleaning to organizing the ingredients. The last ingredient to go on the shelf was Amortentia.

Stupid Amortentia.

Stupid love.

Stupid Fred.

Stupid Snape.

Stupid everything.

Except lemonade.

And food.

And books.

I knocked on Snape's door. "Professor Snape," I called out.

And then the door opened and I backed up a little and I was freaked out because Snape was frowning at me and I never realized how big his nose was. He should really see a plastic surgeon.

And some shampoo.

"Yes, Miss Waters?"

"I'm finished, sir."

"Very well, you may go."

Oh.

I didn't think he'd let me go that easily. I thought maybe he'd go all inspector on me, and put on some gloves and check for dust, or maybe complain that I'd accidentally knocked over one of the jars, which I didn't do... I didn't.

He must be doing something that he really wants to finish.

What if he has a secret lover?

Oh my Merlin, is he writing a love letter to her?

Gasp! What if he's writing a love letter to _him?_

_Oh my Merlin, what if Snape is gay?_

That'd explain everything.

I rushed out of the classroom, feeling a bit disturbed. I had to actually stop and catch my breath for a second. What if Snape actually was attracted to the same gender?

Ew.

Just erase all thoughts of that, Emma.

"You look a bit disturbed."

"And you look a bit flushed," I replied to the person approaching me.

No, it wasn't Fred.

It wasn't Ryan.

It was Amber.

And she actually did look flushed.

"Why? Is it a boy?" I instantly asked Amber, grabbing her shoulders.

She looked to the left and swallowed. "Maybe..."

"Who is it, Amber? Tell me."

Amber removed my hands from her shoulders and started to walk in the direction I was heading. "You know," she said, "a good, concerned older sister would wonder where her fourteen year old sister went, alone, during dinner."

"Right. Where were you, and were you with a boy?"

Amber sighed. "Alright. I was with a boy, and we were in the library. Don't start getting ideas, sister, I was going to the library alone. I was looking for a book, when this boy went in the same aisle. I asked him to reach a book for me, and then we were talking. And I'm looking a bit flushed because..."

"I don't want to know why you were flushed unless it involves you snogging this boy," I said. "But I do want to know who this boy is."

She smiled slightly. "He's older, though."

"Age doesn't matter," I protested, hoping she's tell me. "Do you fancy him?"

Amber looked down. "I don't fancy him... I just find him attractuve..."

"Same thing," I sang.

"Okay, if I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else," Amber said sternly. She stopped walking and she stuck out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise."

I wrapped my pinkie around hers. "Pinkie promise."

Amber pursed her lips. "I don't fancy him, remember that."

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Emma!"

"Alright, alright. You don't fancy him, but you find him attractive."

"Yes." Amber bit her lip and looked down.

"He's... "

"Yes?"

"Don't get mad at me or think I'm silly, okay?"

"Okay!"

"...Fred Weasley."

* * *

**I know it seems so unlikely that Amber would fall for Fred but... This is fanfiction, and I'm the author, so I can do whatever I want! **

**Imagine how Emma must feel. He sister is beginning to crush on the guy she's crushing on. Ouch. That. Must. Hurt. **

**Thanks to chocolatecheesecakes, we now have a ship name. Fremma! **

**I am so sailing that ship.**

**And I am so sorry to those people who actually like the book Pride and Prejudice. I honestly do feel that way about that book. Don't hate me that, don't give me hate reviews, don't start planning my death, don't do anything bad that might end you up in jail. **

**Please review. **

** -Bookworm**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fellow readers. I won't eat much right now. Enjoy this chapter.**

_"You're my tragedy"_ **Tragedy by Christina Perri**

* * *

_"_Who's your date to the Yule Ball, now?" Amber asked me.

She was trying on her dress, and she made me give my opinion on it. Honestly, she looked beautiful in it. But I just thought the neckline was maybe a little too low.

"I'm not going," I replied, grabbing a magazine from her under her bed.

Amber stopped admiring herself in the mirror and stared at me. "And why not?"

I shrugged. "I don't have a date. Remember? Jerome hates Ryan now."

"And? You could go with... friends."

"Friends?" I snorted. "Name one of my friends, Amber."

She looked back to her reflection. "What about... what about Theresa? What happened to her? Isn't she in... Ravenclaw? I remember you guys used to be really close."

"I don't know." I flipped a page in the magazine. "She stopped talking to me one day... And I don't even know why. But I'm fine without her. Why are we even talking about her?"

Amber frowned at me through the mirror. "Okay, so you don't have friends, or a date. That doesn't mean you can't go."

"Maybe I just don't want to go."

"Well, you're going, whether you like it or not. I don't care what you do, what you say, I will drag you there if I have to."

I didn't argue with her. "So, who's _your _date to the Ball?"

Amber smiled all dopey-like and sat down at the edge of her bed. She stared off into space before answering. "Seamus Finnegan." She sighed happily.

"I take it he's better than the attractive Fred Weasley?" Even though I was only teasing her, I wanted to hear her answer.

Damn you, curiosity.

"I guess Seamus is better than him in personality, because I don't really know Fred a lot, and he's a bit better in looks, too, but Fred's still attractive."

Damn you, Amber, you're only fourteen years old, you can't think he's attractive.

_Especially because you're in love with him, right?_

You don't when to shut up, do you?

Amber snapped her fingers in her face. "Emma? Emma Waters? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. What did you say?"

"I asked if you thought Fred was attractive."

Fucking hell yes.

He was more than attractive. He was the God of all men.

I sat up, grabbing Amber's forearm. "Amber Marie Waters, if I tell you something, will you promise never to tell anyone?"

Why not tell her? Amber obviously fancied Seamus, and she only thinks Fred is attractive. It's not like she's going to hate me for the rest of her life... right?

"Are you pregnant?" Amber asked, wide eyed.

"Dumb arse!" I shouted, laughing. "Amber, I haven't even had my first kiss!"

"Well, you never know! You're sixteen years old, ever heard of _Sixteen and Pregnant?"_

"I've heard of it, but I'm not going to be a part of it!"

I calmed down a bit. "Promise you won't tell?"

Amber smiled. "Emma, you're my sister. Who am I going to tell?"

I inhaled and exhaled. "I think... I think I fancy someone."

"Who? Who is it? Tell me now." This is reminding me of last night when she told me she thought Fred was attractive.

"I think I fancy... Fred Weasley."

Absolute silence. I didn't know if it was good or bad, if Amber wanted to kill me, if she wanted to giggle and discuss this, I don't think I even remembered how to blink. All I knew was that it was silent.

"What?" Amber asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I think I fancy Fred Weasley," I repeated quietly.

Saying it out loud just makes it even scarier, it makes me realize that I actually do fancy him. I don't "think" I fancy him, I know I fancy him.

That is terrifying.

"You've got to be kidding me," Amber scoffed. "You're kidding me, right Emma?" She stood, her back facing me.

Was she happy? Was she mad?

Oh gosh, why is my sister so hard to read?

"And I thought... The only reason..." Amber kept muttering things under her breath.

Mad?

Dumbstruck?

Tell me, Amber.

Amber suddenly turned around, her eyes blazing. "What the fuck, Emma? Really? You had to fancy Fred?"

"Well, don't get mad at me, you just said he's attractive and you're not in love with him!" I shouted, standing up.

"You thought I was going to tell you I was starting to fancy someone?!"

"So you do fancy him? You could've told me that, Amber! I would've backed off!"

"I didn't think Fred would be the guy you'd give a second glance! The only reason I went for Fred was because I knew you wouldn't like him? He's social, he talks to people, he has lots of friends while you are just some girl who's scared of the world because her friends were never there for her!"

Ouch.

In fights, Amber always says something to hurt me, but then I say something that will destroy her.

"I knew you wouldn't like him because he's older, Amber! He's sixteen, and you're only fourteen! You think he's going to like a little, innocent girl like you?"

"I could say the same thing to you, Emma! And who said I was innocent?"

I ignored the last part. "I thought you had Seamus! You were getting all happy when you thought of him!"

"Yeah, but that's because..." Amber crossed her arms. "He made me feel good."

"Made you feel...?"

What did that mean?

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Merlin.

"_Amber, did you lose your virginity to Seamus Finnegan?!"_

"So what if I did?"

"You're fucking fourteen years old, you naïve girl!"

"Lots of people lose their virginity at fourteen."

"Lots of people like who?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy is a straight out git who gets whatever he wants! And if you fancy Fred, why the shitty hell did you have sex with someone else? Amber, I don't want people to think you're some slag!"

"I don't know why! He- he- was saying I was like no other... And he was hugging me.. And then we kissed... And it just led to that.. And he told me.."

"He told you he loved you, didn't he?"

"He did." Tears slowly streamed down her face. "And I believed him. And now I might fancy someone else. I'm a slag, aren't I?"

"No, Amber," I said softly. I tried to place a hand on her, but she was still mad.

"No!" She backed up. "This is all your fault, Emma! You're such a bitch!"

"How is this my fault? You're the one who was taken advantage of and now fancies someone else, something a slag would do!"

"All the boys I fancy, you always get in the way! You know what I overheard Seamus and his friends talking about? They talking about how they'd like to.. to... I ignored them."

"Why have you been keeping this from me, Amber?"

"Because! I don't need another problem from you! You're the reason Seamus used me! He probably wanted to get to you through me!"

"Amber- "

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_Ouch. She hates you._

I wasn't staying in that room any more. I opened the door to her room, and, slamming closed, ran.

I didn't know where.

I didn't know why.

I just ran.

She actually meant it when she said she hated me. I've never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes. This is so much more painful than seeing Fred with Veronica.

Amber, the girl I'd always laughed with, the girl I always protected, my little sister... She hated me. Why? It all started with me telling her about Fred.

Fred.

Speaking of the devil.

And suddenly, I was crashing into someone, I was falling backward, and I didn't care.

But it did hurt.

"You alright, Emma Rose?"

Fred Fucking Weasley was looking down at me, smiling, holding a hand out to help me up. The smile was wiped off his face once he got a better look at me. He didn't even ask if I was okay with him putting his hands on me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

I ripped my arm out of his grip. Despite my feelings for him, hatred began to burn in my stomach. It's like all those thoughts about him disappeared. He was the reason Amber hated me.

"No," I whispered. "No. _No!"_

Fred backed up a little. "Emma? What's wrong." He reached a hand, as if he were going to wipe the tears away.

Fred-crazed Emma would've let him do that.

But I was hatred-filled Emma.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched when his fingers brushed against my skin.

He looked alarmed. "Emma, just tell me what's wrong- "

"I... it's all your fault," I whispered. "I hate you."

Now he looked hurt. "What are you saying?"

"No," I repeated in a whisper. I looked him in the eye. "She hates me."

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Emma passes out yet again. **

**Woah. I cried when Amber told her she hated Emma. Am I the only one? And was anyone shocked about Amber and her virginity? I picked Seamus because, well, my gut told me to go with him. **

**Anyway. **

**Tomorrow is December and I haven't even done my November homework. And I have Muggle school tomorrow, so you must imagine how my night's going to go. **

**Please review.**

** -Bookworm**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. Internet has just not been on my side this whole week, and I've been caught up with Muggle schoolwork, I just haven't had time. Worry not, I'll try not to let this happen again. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was my third day in the Hospital Wing, and I was just a ball of emotions. There I was, sitting down on a bed, staring out the window across the room, thinking about life, wishing that I could have lemonade with me. So far, all of my siblings had visited me. Except Amber. And Fred didn't visit me either. But I shouldn't be bothered by that.

I sighed and stared down at my hands. It was around eleven at night, and I wasn't even going to try to go to sleep. I'd wake up again anyway.

_You're so lonely, Emma. How can you survive like this? If I were you, I would break the window and run._

Instead of paying my stupid brain attention, I stared at the full moon. It was glowing gold, and it took my breath away.

"_Psst! Emma!"_

Jerome suddenly appeared from the shadows. He tip-toed over to me and sat down at the edge of my bed. He set his chin in the palm of his hand, and, smiling, looked over at me.

"Yes?" I brought my knees up to my chest.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. You obviously need one, you look bored out of your mind," Jerome said.

"That's because I am," I muttered.

"Poor baby sister. Anyway, when did Pomfrey say you could leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's good." Jerome stared at me, squinting his eyes. "What's wrong, Emma? Did somebody do something to you? Who is it? Is it that Weasley boy?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's no one. It's nothing." I was not about to tell Jerome that Amber lost her virginity to Seamus Finnegan. If he found out about that, Finnegan would be shipped off to France, and have his name changed to Carla.

Jerome was suddenly all up in my personal bubble, staring into my eyes. "Emma. Rose. Waters. There is something wrong. What happened? Tell. Me. Now."

I pushed him away. He fell to the floor with a thud. "It's nothing! If there was something wrong, I would've told you." Total lie right there. I don't feel guilty about it at all.

"So there's nothing going on?"

I nodded.

"Then why hasn't Amber visited you?"

"I don't know! I don't know what goes on in her head!" I really don't, I mean, _why _would she lose her virginity to _Seamus Finnegan, _at age _fourteen?_ I'm sixteen and I still haven't even had my first kiss.

_Loser._

Whatever.

"Sure," Jerome said. He moved over to the window. "What are you doing up this late, anyway? You should be resting, Emma. You hit your head when you fell."

"I am aware of that," I snapped. "But I'm just not tired.

Jerome eyed me suspiciously. "I've lived with you for sixteen years, Emma Waters, don't think I can't tell when you're lying. There is something that's bothering you, but you won't say it. Just tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just..." I avoided eye contact with him. "It's just that this isn't my problem." That was a partial lie. "I can't tell you it."

"Then whose is it?"

"I'm not saying."

Jerome stared at me, stone faced. "So you don't trust me. I get it."

"I trust- "

"Nope. I don't want to hear it." And then Jerome walked out.

I just hope he doesn't end up hating me.

* * *

When Pomfrey finally let me go, I was so relieved. No more being bored, no more taking nasty potions, no more being alone, no more being away from lemonade.

I skipped down an empty corridor, happily humming to myself. At that moment, I wasn't focusing on the bed stuff going on. I was just pretending that I was in a meadow with two per unicorns.

Of course, like always, my fantasies were ruined.

Two people were heading in my direction. They were both males, and one of them was supporting the other. The one who needed support had an arm around the other guy, laughing. I stopped walking and stared at them.

Oh, fuck.

_Twins. _

_Weasley twins. _

What happened to them?

"You know, if you used your own legs and walked, Fred, this would've been easier," the twin that was obviously George grumbled.

So there was something wrong with Fred.

Hm.

George noticed me standing there. He was so different from Fred, yet exactly the same. It was a but mind-blowing.

"Hello there," George said, smiling. "Don't kind my brother here, he's just... he's a bit intoxicated. Had a little too much firewhiskey. I warned him..."

I was shocked. Fred Weasley drunk? That was the first time I've heard of that. I'm pretty sure it's happened before, but I haven't actually _seen _him like that. I was oddly curious to see what would happen.

"What made Fred want to drink?" I asked quietly, staring at Fred, whose head was laying on his chest. He wasn't aware I was there.

"You know him?" George seemed shocked.

_Well._

"Yeah," I snapped. "What caused him to drink? How did he even get the alcohol?"

George adjusted Fred. "Well, you see girl-who-knows-Fred - "

"- Emma -"

"Well, you see, Emma, my brother came up to me earlier in the common room saying something that I shouldn't say in front of you now that I know who you are." George tapped his chin. "Emma Waters, right?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah, I can't say this in front of you."

Alright.

"Well... Do you need help?" I asked.

George snorted. "I do need help, Emma. But you're so small, I don't think you could handle Fred even with my help..."

Even though he was right, I was a little offended.

"Well... do you need company?"

Fred suddenly snapped his head up. There was a lazy smile on his face. He noticed me, and his smile turned into a grin. "George," he whispered not so quietly. "That's Emma. Apparently... she hates me." He bursted into loud laughter.

George shifted awkwardly, trying to keep from Fred from falling to floor. "Fred, shut up," he muttered.

"No, it's alright," I said quietly, looking yet again st Fred, who was still laughing. "I did tell him I hated him."

"Why?"

If I wasn't going to tell Jerome everything, I wasn't about to tell George Weasley the reason I said I hated Fred. I mean, I'm not even sure if I meant it or not.

"Long story." I sighed.

Fred laughed even harder. He ripped himself out of George's grip and walked up to me. George tried desperately to hold him back, but Fred was already putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why?" Fred whined, shaking me as he did so. He sounded like a child. "Why do you hate me, Emma?"

I lifted his hands off my shoulders. "I don't hate you, Fred."

He laughed again. "This girl is hilarious, George. Veronica should be jealous right now that I'm talking to Emma!" Ugh. _Veronica._

"Fred, shut up!"

"Seriously, George, Emma is like... a comedian. If she pulls a prank on somebody, she would complete the perfect picture for my ideal girl."

"Fred, shut up!"

That wasn't George who yelled that.

It was me.

The words just tumbled out of my mouth, I had no control over them. And surprisingly, Fred actually listened. He closed his mouth and stared at me. George seemed shocked, yet again. This time, I wasn't even a bit offended because I was shocked myself.

"Woah," Fred whispered. He grabbed my shoulders again. "Do you really hate me?"

I smiled. "No, Fred- "

"Good!" And then Fred was pulling me to him, and then his face was in mine, and I could smell his breath that smelled like firewhiskey, and that was a bit overwhelming, I didn't like it at all, and Fred firmly placed his lips on mine, but before he could anything else, I pushed him away.

"_What's wrong with you?_" I screeched, wiping my mouth.

"What the hell, Fred!" George shouted. "You're drunk, you can't just kiss her like -"

"Whatever!" Fred yelled. He squinted at me. "I'll see you someday, Emma." He didn't do anything else, he just brushed past me, and I smelled his scent.

"I'm so sorry about him," George said, before running off after Fred.

I stood alone in the corridor, frozen, wondering that the hell just happened. And then my brain started to talk.

_Fred Weasley just kissed you._

Whew.

I have mixed feelings about this.

My heart was beating, and I felt ecstatic. Yet, there was this feeling inside me, telling me that Fred was drunk, he never would've done that had he been sober. My inner goddess was dancing, and my subconscious was thinking all this over.

I drew in a deep breath and, on shaky legs, I began to walk toward my desired destination.

* * *

**Sh*t just got real. **

**Bet you did not see this chapter coming. The idea for this chapter came to me when I was helping my aunt search for a new sofa. **

**Anyway, who's excited for Christmas? Despite my age, I know I am! It's like in two and half weeks, but I like to think of it this way: there's only two more Fridays until Christmas! Hopefully, I'll get a new laptop, and updates will be faster. **

**Review. **

** -Bookworm**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wasn't aware that I didn't put a song lyric in the last chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and giddy on the inside.**

_"I'm glad that we stopped kissing" _**400 Lux by Lorde**

* * *

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop licking my lips. They still tasted like firewhiskey _and _Fred. The fact that he kinda sorta kissed me still didn't make sense to my brain.

_He was drunk. People do stupid stuff when they're drunk. So the kiss meant nothing to Fred. _

Was it even a kiss? I mean, he just put his lips on mine, he didn't do anything else. It almost seemed awkward.

_But it wasn't._

I know. Which is why it's confusing me. Why exactly did I push him away again? Maybe if I'd let him be, he would've kissed me, like actually kissed me. And my first kiss - oh my Merlin.

Oh. My. Merlin.

I just realized... I had my first kiss with _Fred Weasley. _Well, if you could call it a kiss. I'm not sure. My inner goddess is saying it was a real kiss, but my brain was saying it wasn't.

When did my life get so complicated?

I mean, before, it was just wake up, eat, go to class, eat, rest, read, eat, sleep, wake up in the middle of the night, eat, and go back to sleep. Now it's just stay up all night and think about Fred Weasley.

_Don't complain about your life, I have to spend mine with _you.

And I have to spend my life with _ you. _And you don't have a life. You just hold all my thoughts and yours.

_Just shut up and go see whoever you're going to see. _

Right.

I was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was waiting for me to say the password, but I wouldn't say it. If I said the password, I'd be in the common room, and if I was in the common room, I'd be closer to the person I wanted to see, and that was just scary.

Suddenly, the portrait door opened and someone walked out of the common room.

Oh.

Crap.

Veronica was standing in front of me, her dark eyes looking me up and down. Was she judging me already? Gosh.

"Aren't you the girl that Fred hangs out with?" She asked.

Well, he doesn't hang out with me. We talk occasionally, and he snuck into the Hospital Wing late at night just to see me, but I wouldn't say he hangs out with me. "Um..."

"Good. Have you seen him anywhere? I haven't seen him since he left with his brother George."

Oh yeah, I've seen him. In fact, he just gave me an almost kiss. "No."

Veronica squinted her eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

I'm sure he gave me an almost kiss, and I kinda enjoyed it, even though it didn't seem like it at that moment. "Yes."

"You sound like you're hiding something," Veronica suddenly said. She advanced on me, her face just inches from mine. "Are you hiding something?"

Hell yeah I am.

"Well, first of all, I would like it if you would leave my personal bubble," I snapped, the smart-mouthed part of me coming out. I slightly pushed her, but not hard enough that she'd fall over. Veronica backed up. "Second, it's none of your business whether I am hiding something or not, _princess."_

I don't even know why I called her that.

But it seemed to annoy her.

She glared at me, her perfectly plucked brows furrowed slightly.

Damn, now I know why Fred went for Veronica. She's beautiful.

"All I want to know is if you've seen Fred," she said through clenched teeth.

"If hadn't heard me the first time, no," I said, "I have not seen your hookup."

That seemed to anger her.

"Listen here, _Emma," _Veronica hissed, "I know who you are." I'm pretty sure you don't. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Fred, like he's the best thing on this world."

"I didn't know you liked to stare at me," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it! There is definitely something going on between you and _my boyfriend._ What is it? Are you shagging? Are you hooking up in broom closets?"

I believe that'd be you and him, actually.

"Are you seeing each other in empty classrooms...?"

"Listen here, _Veronica,_ you don't know a shit about me. And I assure you, I am not going around snogging _your boyfriend _behind your back, like a slag. And I am most definitely not snogging him in a broom closet, unlike someone - "

Apparently, Veronica had had enough of me.

She raised her hand and slapped my right across the face.

One minute, I was looking at her, the next, I was holding my cheek, looking to my left. Gosh, that hurt.

"What's going on here?"

Ugh. That voice seemed so familiar, but I wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Nothing, love," I could hear Veronica saying with fake innocence. I am really starting to hate her.

Wait.

If she's calling someone "love", then that "love" can only be...

How'd he get sober that quickly?

"It doesn't seem like nothing," a different voice said. That would be George.

And then someone was standing in front of me, and they were placing their hand over mine, trying to make me face them. When they actually succeeded, they gasped.

"Veronica, what did you do?" George exclaimed.

"She deserved it!" I could just imagine her pouting. "Fred! Where have you been?"

"Why did she do this?" George asked me quietly.

I blinked. "I... She.. She said she thought there was... I told her I wasn't..."

"Speak completes sentences," he murmured.

"She insulted me!" Veronica screeched.

Both George and I turned around to look at her. She had her arm around Fred, glaring at me. Fred didn't seem bothered about anything... Does he remember anything?

As if he read my thoughts, George leaned down and whispered, "Gave him a sobering potion. He didn't remember anything."

Ouch.

"How?" I asked, flinching slightly as I spoke. Gosh, how hard can she hit?

"You called me a slag!" She sounded close to tears.

"Is this true?" Fred asked me lowly.

"No!" Of course he'd side with Veronica. "She accused me of having a secret relationship with you!" I probably shouldn't haven't said that aloud, but she can't act like the innocent one here.

Fred stared at me with an open mouth. "She did? You did?" He looked at Veronica.

"She did?" I heard George ask himself.

"She did!"

"Why?" Fred looked at Veronica. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"She's always looking at you, like she wants you," she said, her voice cracking. "And you're always hanging around her, and you should see her face when she's around you..."

I laughed. "I can't take this _bullshit!_" I shouted, pushing past Fred and Veronica. "_Fuck _you!" I spat as I passed by.

"Damn," I could hear George mutter.

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

* * *

** Who liked this chapter? **

**I know I did. **

**I don't want to start rambling so... Please review. **

** -Bookworm**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really hate myself right now. I made you guys wait so long... I am absolutely disgusted. Now, I've been very busy, but I won't use that as an excuse. I feel bad that I left you guys with a cliffhanger. But, I'm over it now that I wrote this chapter. **

**Anyway, I just want to make this clear: Jerome is the eldest. He is seventeen, turning eighteen very soon. Next is Emma and Louis. They're twins. Then there's Russell, fifteen, and Amber, fourteen. I just wanted to say that if anyone was wondering, which I doubt. **

**Enjoy this chapter, _y perdona me. _I just said forgive me in Spanish, btw. **

_"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?"_ **Teardrops****on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Eventually, of course, I had to go back to the common room. I couldn't just continue to wander the halls, thinking about how much Veronica is a lying son of a bitch all night.

So there I was, standing in front of the Fat Lady. I muttered the password and slowly walked into the common room. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look up at the people who were probably staring at me. But they weren't staring at me. Instead, there was chatter about the upcoming Yule Ball.

Crap. I'd forgotten about that.

"I need to make sure I eat less so I can fit in my dress."

"When he asked me, I felt so giddy."

"The Yule Ball is going to be magical with you there."

Bleh.

All this mushy love stuff was making me a bit nauseous. Not because I didn't like it, but because that wouldn't be happening to me. The perfect night would come for all the girls except me. While they danced, I would be in my room, rereading every book I own.

"Emma!"

I ignored whoever was calling my name and just headed to my dorm. I was not in the mood to communicate with other human beings. All I wanted to do was sleep. And maybe drink some lemonade.

Lemonade sounds so good right now.

But I won't go because I am lazy.

When I entered the dorm, Nicole, one of my roommates, was sitting in her bed, stating straight ahead. It was pretty creepy, because since she had black hair, she looked like those haunted or possessed ghost girls in the movies. I shivered at just the sight of her.

I cleared my throat. Nicole dropped back to Earth and looked over at me. She smiled softly at me, standing up.

"Emma," she greeted. "Hi. Sorry if I was being weird right now..."

I didn't know she knew my name. "It's alright. I'm weird all the time."

Nicole laughed. "Well, I'll leave. Someone is waiting for me." She smiled one last time before leaving.

That was pretty awkward.

But at least she likes me. I could actually have a friend here.

And I wonder who was waiting for her.

Whatever. It isn't my business.

I collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change. A wave of exhaustion swept over me. I was so ready to fall asleep.

But then the door slammed open, and the other girls that shared this room with me walked in.

Bleh.

They were so _loud. _All they talked about was the Yule Ball, and it was getting old and annoying. I was trying to sleep.

But since it was impossible for me to sleep with them talking, I simply left.

I could sleep in Jerome's room.

* * *

"Hell no."

"But why not?"

"Ryan is in here. He might try to do something with you."

"He won't!"

"How do you know that?"

Jerome glared at me. He was not letting me sleep in his room, and there was no way I could change his mind. But it was still nice knowing he didn't hate me.

"Well, you can kick Ryan out," I suggested.

Jerome thought about it. "I could," he said, "but what about the other boys in my dorm?"

Damn, he is so overprotective.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go to Louis." I turned around.

Jerome grabbed my arm, turning me back around. "Nuh uh! Nuh uh, you are not going to that room! That Weasley kid is in there! And we all know that Weasley kid basically snogs ever girl within ten feet of him."

"He does not!" I protested. And I actually forgot he shared a dorm with Louis... Damn. "And plus, he has a girlfriend. And do you really think I'd let him just take advantage of me?"

Jerome sighed. "Fine then. Sleep in Louis' dorm. I just don't understand why you won't go with Amber or Russell."

I can't go with Amber because she hates me now.

I can't go with Russell because his friends are perverts.

But I can go with Louis because, well, his friends know not to mess with me. I remember one time, his friend, I-forgot-his-name, called me pretty. I-forgot-his-name is no longer friends with Louis. He's exactly like Jerome.

So there I was, waiting for my brother to answer the door.

But instead of my brother answering it, a certain redhead answered it.

"Emma?"

"Hello, George," I said, smiling up at Fred's twin.

"Uh... what are you doing here?"George looked really confused.

"Is Louis in there?" I asked.

"Actually..." George quickly looked inside the room. I heard other voices. He looked back at me. "He says he- I mean, he isn't in here. He just left."

I tried not to laugh.

They thought I was that stupid.

Raising a brow, I kicked the door open wide. There were three people in there. Fred, Louis, and... Nicole? The fuck?

I tried not to stare at Fred. Instead, I glared right at Louis. He cowered back.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Louis looked a little embarrassed at having me in his room. "Get out."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I forgot what I was going to say, anyway." I turned around to leave.

"Emma, wait!"

What.

No.

Please no.

Please tell me I was imagining him talking.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Fred Fucking Weasley asked me. I turned around to look at him. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sure- "

"No," Louis cut in, looking between me and Fred. "No, no, no. Hell no. You are not going alone with him. You guys are staying right here. What do you need to tell _my sister_ Fred?"

"Fuck you, Louis!" I whisper-shouted.

He glared at me. "If I find you two snogging against a wall -"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

I gave him the third finger salute before exiting his room. Well. There went my plan to sleep peacefully.

It took me a moment to notice that Fred was behind me, following me. Oh. I led him into the common room, which was slowly growing empty.

"What?" I asked as soon as we stopped.

"Look," Fred began, "about Veronica... I am so sorry about her. She gets jealous very quickly, and starts jumping to conclusions, and she tends to hate every female I talk to. She's very territorial. And even though I tell her there's nothing to worry about, she thinks that you are in love me and planning to steal me away from her.."

Well, for once, your bitch of a girlfriend is actually right. But I am not trying to steal you away from her. That is impossible.

"Just forget she even said anything."

"It's hard to forget accusations like that," I muttered. "And shouldn't the apology come from her, not you?"

"It should," Fred agreed, "but if she was as close to you as I am, she would be ready to claw your eyes out. I don't want..." His words faltered, and then his eyes widened. "I don't want _her _to be taken away to Azkaban."

What just happened?

I sighed. "And I'm sorry about my brother. He's... he's something else."

"I will accept the apology if you accept mine," Fred teased. He grinned down at me.

"Fine. I accept your apology." I couldn't help but smile back.

"I have to go," Fred suddenly said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I'm not really sure why. Maybe it was supposed to say goodbye? If it was, then it was a very awkward goodbye.

And even though it was a little awkward, his hand on my shoulder made my brain basically explode with happiness. I couldn't even think straight.

_Asdfghjklqwertyuipp. _

_Mnbvcxzlkjh. _

_Dwerp. _

Fred removed his hand and, shooting me another grin, left.

_Iiidjdopa. _

_Dooooooooooop. _

_Vkeh._

My brain was apparently too happy to make an actually sentence, or say any real words.

I was feeling exactly the same.

* * *

**Hello again. **

**I am very giddy right now because Nicole was in this chapter. Let me just tell you, one day, you might be reading a _lot _about her. Wink. Wink. Wink. ;). Wink. **

**I'm trying to think of a name I could call my readers, 'cause, you know, "readers" is so boring. Please tell me if you have any ideas, that'd be very nice.**

**I don't remember the date of the Yule Ball. All I know that it is coming soon, maybe a three or four chapters. I am excited. **

** -Bookworm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my nerd, chocolatecheesecakes, you've officially blown my mind away. We've not only gotten a ship name from this amazing person, but I've now got a name for all my readers: Demons. You guys will all be my Demons. **

**I honestly never thought of that. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I tried my best not to burst with giddiness during a certain part of it.**

"_Can't feel anything, when will I learn?" _**Chandelier by Sia**

* * *

With the Yule Ball less than a week away, all the girls in my dorm, save Nicole, were going crazy with makeup and dresses. All night long, they'd discuss their dates, or what their dates were going to think when they saw them. Believe me when I say all night long. They don't stop talking until one in the morning. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Nicole is lucky, because she actually has friends, and she can go spend a few nights with them when our roommates get out of hand.

The worst thing is that the girls are always leaving some of their stuff in my area. A few days ago, I found pink lipstick under my pillow. I'm not even sure how it ended up there. Unless one of them put it there on purpose. Bleh.

I decided that it they were going to leave their stuff near mine, I was going to keep it. There's a box full of their stuff under my bed. So far, I've gotten some lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, foundation, fake eyelashes, and oddly, a pair of heels. Nobody has noticed their stuff was gone.

I live with idiots.

Because of their constant chit chat, I sneak down to the common room and get about an hour of sleep before I get uncomfortable on the couch and have to leave. I wish Nicole could take me with her whenever she goes with her friends...

Which reminds about something... I still have yet to find out why Nicole was in the boys' dorm. Who was she there for? George? Louis? Fred?

If she was there for Fred, I won't be happy.

And speaking of Fred,_ why _did he blush when he was apologizing? I mean, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, right? He was just telling me about how he didn't want his precious little Veronica to be sent off to Azkaban (though I would like her to be sent there).

Why did he put his hand on my shoulder? Close people, people that have a special bond only do that. Do I have a special bond with Fred Weasley, I think not. Like, really, he's only just found out about my presence.

There are a million questions attacking me right now.

Why do I have to think do much about something so little?

Why can't Fred see Veronica for what she really is?

Why did I have to fall so hard for Fred?

And most of all, why can't he notice that I've fallen?

* * *

Two nights before the Yule Ball, Nicole came back, a small smile on her face. Her gray eyes were bright, and her cheeks were red. I wondered what happened.

She saw me sitting down on my bed, and her smile grew. "Did you know that you're such a nice person, Emma Waters?" I didn't ask her how she knew my last name. "You're a very nice person. Very nice. And pretty." Nicole sat down on her bed. She examined her reflection from a mirror across the room. "Prettier than me."

This girl was lying.

There was no way I was prettier than Nicole D'Costa.

There was no way anyone was prettier than Nicole D'Costa.

Nicole was freaking gorgeous. She had sleek, shiny black hair th at was dark it seemed blue, and these beautiful gray eyes that always shined with happiness, long eyelashes, flawless skin, a slender body, she was everything a girl wanted to be.

I think I might give up on boys and try to develop a crush on Nicole.

I tried to imagine myself fawning over her.

A shiver went up my back.

No, having a crush on her would be like having a crush on your sister's best friend.

For a moment, as she stared at her reflection, I saw a different side of Nicole, a Nicole that seemed quite unhappy. But that side left very quickly, and it left me very confused.

"Whoever's taking you to the Ball is going to be lucky," she said dreamily, standing up to examine herself again, this time, in my mirror.

Something seemed a bit off.

"I'm not going to the Ball," I said, yawning and stretching.

Nicole turned around abruptly to gawk at me. I backed up a little on my bed, her gaze burning into me.

"What?" She asked in a deathly whisper.

"I've got no one to take me. Besides, I don't want to go anyway."

"Emma, you have to go!" Nicole said sternly. "This Ball happen once, like, every hundred years! You can't just _not _live your life because you don't have a date, or because you're not in the mood! Forty years from now, you won't be sixteen. Forty years from now, you won't be able to have as much fun as you can now."

I felt like I was in a therapy session.

But Nicole was right.

"I don't have a dress," I mumbled.

"Emma, you're talking to a girl who grew up in Milan," Nicole said, smiling. "I have lots of dresses, and I know a lot about fashion. Mamma has taught me a lot of stuff, too."

Hm.

So Nicole is Italian.

No wonder.

I can hear the slightest bit of accent in her voice.

But this is a wrong time to mention that.

"Who am I going to go with?" I asked.

Nicole sat on my bed, smiling. "With me. Angelina's got a date, so I'm going solo, but since you're solo... We can be loners together."

Aw.

That warms my heart.

I sighed, finally giving in. "Fine. I'll go."

Nicole grinned, jumping up and cheering triumphantly. "Yes! I need to look for dresses! You need to try on dresses! What color would look best on you? Red? No... What about teal? No, too blue. We need something lighter..."

She exited the room, still talking to herself.

I buried my face into my pillow.

What did I just do?

* * *

**Oh, Emma. **

**Look what I've done to you. **

**The part where Nicole comes out is where I was getting really giddy. I just want to tell all of you why, but that'd ruin everything.**

**And I've just realized something. **

_**Demons **_**had gotten over 2,000 views, so... I know you're all hiding. I don't bite. You can review. Look at all the people that have reviewed. They're still alive. **

**Adiós mis demonios!**

** -Bookworm **

**P.S. **

**For those of you who don't speak Spanish, and are too lazy to go into Google translate, I just said "Goodbye my Demons."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my fellow Demons. Here is another chapter. I tried to get it out earlier but... I had a whole bunch of family come over, and my nieces kept bugging me that they wanted to use my tablet, then there was the New Year's party, my cousin got drunk, and then I had to go to the doctor and get shots, and just today I got blood taken out. My life sucks right now. **

**Anyway, _no name, _****I would be delighted to know what else I need to fix in this fanfic. **

**Enjoy. **

_"I've been waiting to smile,_ _hey" _**On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Christmas morning, I woke up to Nicole pacing the dorm room, muttering to herself. She was dressed already, ready to go. She noticed me sitting up and a smile graced her face.

"Today is the big day," she said. "We've got a lot of things to do, Emma. Get up." With that, she left the room.

Okay.

I still couldn't believe I was going to the Yule Ball with Nicole. I could've gone with Ryan, but... Jerome would do more than injuring if that happened. It was still good, I guess, that I'd be able to go with someone. I had to listen to Nicole; I couldn't just _not _live my life because I was afraid, or because I was hurt. I had to forget about the past, no matter how hard that would be.

Yawning, I noticed the pile of gifts by my bed. A small smile played on my lips. Mum and Dad never failed to give me way too much than I ever needed. I was grateful for that, not because I was spoiled, but because not everybody had parents to make them feel loved.

I sat by the pile and grabbed one of the packages. A note was taped onto it.

_Emma_

_I think you'll be needing these today. _

_Mum_

Curiosity took over me as I unwrapped the gift. There was a box, which I quickly opened. I gasped.

I'm no genius on shoes, but I don't have to be one to know that these shoes were beautiful and very expensive. _Very _expensive. How could've Mum afforded these? I know that she came from a wealthy family, but...

The stilettos were pale blue, with small little jewels glistening on the heel of each shoe. I was in love with these shoes. They were simple, but beautiful.

I placed them back in the box and shoved them under my bed. Wouldn't want anybody stealing them.

Glancing one last time at the pile, I entered the bathroom.

* * *

After I showered, Nicole dragged me down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She didn't eat anything though. All she did was talk about our plans for today.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked through a mouthful of toast.

Nicole visibly paled at my question. "No," she said quietly. "I... I ate earlier."

I didn't question her any further.

Once I was finished with breakfast, we headed back upstairs to open our gifts together.

"Want to see what Mum got me?" I immediately asked her.

"Sure." Nicole waited patiently while I dragged the box out from under my bed. I pushed it toward her.

She raised a brow before lifting the lid off. The moment she laid eyes on the heels, she was in love. Her eyes brightened and she smiled widely. "Oh my Merlin," she whispered. "Emma, these are _perfect!_"

While she fawned over the heels, I mixed up all of our gifts to create a huge pile. Closing my eyes, I picked up a random package. It was for Nicole.

"Who's Lorenzo?" I asked.

Nicole lunged at me, snatching the present out of my hands and running over to her bed, hiding the small box under her pillow. "He's my pet goldfish."

I laughed at her lame excuse, standing up. "Nicole, a pet goldfish cannot send you a present on Christmas. Now, talk. Who's Lorenzo. A friend? Boyfriend?"

"He's no one, Emma."

"Tell me."

"He's - "

"Tell me! Please?"

"No- "

"Pretty please?"

"Alright!" Nicole sighed and sat back down on the floor with the present in her hand. She swept her dark black hair out of her face. "Lorenzo Zitto is a friend of mine, a best friend," she explained. "We grew up together, so we're really close. We did everything together. We even spent a summer in Venice together. Once we turned eleven, he developed this crush on me. Since then, he hasn't stopped trying to get with me. It's adorable that he's trying.

"The thing is, I don't feel that way for him. He's like a brother to me."

Ooh, that's the worst friend zone.

"And besides," she added, "I have eyes for only one person now."

"Who is it?" I wouldn't have been surprised if she had a crush km Fred. Lately, everybody's been having some sort of feelings for him, including me, which I hate.

"Well, for starters, he's a Weasley."

_That's it. She has a crush on Fred. Your life is over, Emma. _

"Is it Fred?" I asked weakly, the answer already on my mind.

But to my surprise, Nicole bursted into laughter. She was laughing so hard, she was rolling around on the floor. "Oh, Merlin no!"

I was left sitting there awkwardly while Nicole laughed.

Once she calmed down, she settled again.

"Whew, you are hilarious, Emma," she said. "But no, Fred is not my love interest. In fact it's..." She mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Speak louder, Nicole."

"George Weasley," she burst out. "I've fancied George Weasley ever since the day I met him, but all he sees me as is a sister that he needs to look after!"

Woah.

Now that's a problem.

"That... That sucks," I managed to say.

Nicole sighed, looking sad. "Yeah. It sucks."

"Well... We could make a plan for you to seduce him tonight," I joked weakly.

Nicole smiled before chucking a small gift at me. It hurt. "You're an idiot."

Picking up the present, I smiled. "Hey." The smile was immediately wiped off my face. "This is for me. I wonder who it's from."

"Open it," Nicole urged.

"Okay." Slowly and carefully, I tore off the paper on the box. In my hands, I held a small velvet box.

"Open it," Nicole repeated. She'd moved over to watch me open the gift.

I opened it.

We both gasped.

"Emma, does somebody love you?!"

"Apparently, somebody does!"

"It's beautiful!"

"I know!"

It was a necklace, with a lion hanging off a silver chain. The lion was covered in small jewels, with rubies as eyes. This was definitely expensive.

The wind was knocked out of my lungs. Who'd sent this? A part of me hoped that maybe it was from a secret admirer, and by secret admirer I mean Fred. I mean, in the books, the girl has a crush on the boy, but she thinks the boy doesn't like her when really the boy has been fascinated with her his whole life, so he secretly sends her a present, she receives the present, and when she wear whatever he gave her, the boy gets all happy and the girl has no idea why.

No matter how cliche that seems, you have to admit it seems nice to have something romantic like that to happen.

"There's a note," Nicole said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Indeed, there was a folded up sheet of parchment. I took it out and unfolded it.

_Emma_

_A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl. _

_I hope to see you tonight. _

_Merry Christmas_

_\- R_

R?

_R?_

Are you _fucking _kidding me?

"Who's it from?" Nicole asked.

"It's from R!"

"Who's R?"

"Ryan!"

"That seventh year that fought with your brother? The hot one? The one that asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"What's so bad about getting a necklace from a hot guy?"

"What's bad is that he has feelings for me while I don't!" I glared at the necklace.

"Well... Who do you have feelings for?" Nicole looked over at me. "No," she said when I opened my mouth to protest, "I told you who I fancy, it's your turn."

"Fine. He's a - "

"It's Fred isn't it?"

I stared at Nicole. She raised a brow at me. "Yes," I sighed.

"But he's with -"

"He's with Veronica, I know," I cut her off sharply

"That... sucks."

"Yeah," I sighed. "It sucks."

* * *

**I really had a mental fight with myself while writing the part where Emma opens the gift. Should I make it cliche and have it from a secret admirer? Or should Ryan have given it to her. In the end, I came to the conclusion that I absolutely hate cliches. **

**If this seems a little rushed, it was. I feel like the last few chapters are just scattered everywhere. That's the best way I can describe it. And I've just gone through old chapters and the first thing I said was "WTF." I said those three letters because the chapters were that bad. **

**Make me happy and review. **

**(It really does make me happy. I always get this feeling when I see the reviews). **

** -Bookworm**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to nerdygirly811, I've written this chapter. You made me so happy with the reviews, I just had to update again. The Yule Ball will actually happen in the next chapter - Why? Because my tablet (which I'm using to type this) is at six percent now, it's eleven at night, and I'm too sleepy to write anymore. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of mistakes in here, or a lot of scenes that don't make sense. Enjoy.**

_"I've been waiting for this for a while, hey"_ **On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Somewhere around six o'clock, Nicole began to get both of us ready. I was really lucky I had Nicole, the girl who grew up In Milan, Italy, and knew everything about fashion. Tonight, I knew that we'd lo ok perfect.

"Emma, you need to shower again, you've got shower again, there's dirty snow in your hair," Nicole groaned. She raked her fingers through my hair.

I swatted her hands away. "I showered this morning. Can't you just use your wand to clean my hair?"

"No, we want to do this _naturally,_" Nicole said. "Go shower. Now."

I rolled my eyes at her being stern. She laughed.

"Oh, and don't worry about getting your underwear," Nicole added. "I'll be giving you some of that."

This did not sound good to me at all.

At all.

* * *

"Nicole!"

I've been waiting with a towel wrapped around my body, shivering from the cold temperature in the bathroom, waiting for Nicole to bring all the stuff she said she'd bring me.

"I'm coming!" Luckily, she finally came.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Ooh, it's freezing in here," she commented. "Alright." She straightened up herself. "Emma Waters, I present to you... bra and underwear." Nicole dramatically bowed and held out a hand, which held some sort of pale blue fabric.

"What's that?" I asked slowly, frowning at the lace in her hands.

"They're under garments... Basically all girls need them... " Nicole looked expectantly at me.

"No, no," I argued. "That is not underwear. That is _lingerie. _I do not wear lingerie."

Nicole smiled slyly at me. "Then tonight's your first." She threw the "lingerie" at me. "Just wear it. It'll go with your dress."

Speaking of my dress, I haven't seen it at all. Not once. Nicole said she wanted it to be a surprise. I'm not a real fan of surprises.

"Emma Waters, if you do not put this on, I will hide all of your underwear away from you so you won't even be wearing underwear at all," Nicole threatened.

I grumbled and took the lingerie out of her hands. "Why do you even have lingerie, anyway?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

So Nicole launched into the story how she even owned lingerie while I changed into it.

I knew I should've felt uncomfortable being half-naked in the same room as Nicole D'Costa, someone who I'd just made friends with, but I oddly felt comfortable around her. She didn't seem to mind either. All she did was look around in all the other girls' stuff.

"Ew, ew, I just touched Farrah's toothbrush," Nicole shrieked. Farrah Brunner was by far the girl with the worst breath in our dorm. Really, I could smell her breath sometimes at night.

I laughed at Nicole. "So... now that I'm changed, what are we going to do? What are you going to do? How come you didn't have to put on lingerie?" I wrapped my towel around me, suddenly feeling bare.

Nicole pulled down the sleeve of her shirt. I saw a black lacy bra strap. "I already did," she said. "And it is not lingerie, Emma."

"To me it is."

"Here, put on this robe." Nicole handed me a silk red robe that seemed to appear out of nowhere. As I let the towel drop from my body, Nicole wolf whistled. "_Sexy, _Emma! If you hook up tonight, that boy will want to stick around a long time."

"Whatever," I mumbled, pulling the robe on.

"C'mon, the dorm's empty, all the other girls left, thank Merlin," Nicole said. She herded me out of the bathroom.

"Have you shaved your legs or arms? Underarms?" She asked as she began to rummage through her trunk.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Good. Here's some lotion that Mamma gave me a few years back. It works miracles on skin, you'll look like a goddess once you're done." She threw me a pink bottle.

The lotion smelled nice, like spices and pie- oh shit.

"Nicole? What's the lotion supposed to smell like?" I asked cautiously.

"It's supposed to smell like whatever appeals to you," she answered easily, still rummaging through her trunk.

Shit.

I did not want to smell like freaking Fred Weasley all night.

"Just rub it on, Emma," Nicole said. "Or do I have to squirt the whole bottle on you?"

Grumbling, I began to apply lotion to my legs, my arms, my shoulders, and my neck. The scent of spices and pies was all I could smell now.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

Half of Nicole's body was inside her trunk. Her legs were dangling out. "Something," I heard her say.

I looked at her uneasily before remembering she couldn't see me. "So, the whole I-Have-A-Crush-on-Fred thing... How did you know?"

Nicole grunted before answering. "Well, it was obvious in the way you acted that day you came into his dorm. I saw the shock, excitement, happiness, and giddiness on your face. I'm - ouch! What the hell was that? Oh. There you guys are you stupid shoes." I heard her give a cry of triumph before pulling out of her trunk. A pair of gray heels were in hands.

"Anyway," she continued, "I'm pretty good at face-reading. I can tell what almost everybody is feeling by looking at their faces. Sometimes. Or maybe you're just easy to read."

I threw a pillow at her. She dodged it.

"I've got to get into a robe and shave," she muttered before going into the bathroom and coming out again, this time wearing a silk black robe instead if her clothes. A razor was in her hand, hair conditioner in the other. "When you shave with hair conditioner, it keeps your skin smoother," she explained.

I grabbed a comb and began to rake it through my hair. "And what about your feelings for George?"

Nicole sighed. "We've been best friends since first year. I actually developed the feelings in second year, and they've never stopped. I just hate it. I have to see him fall in love, kiss other girls." She sounded close to tears. "The worst thing is that... Angelina's going with him to the Ball."

Suddenly, Nicole yelped. She threw the razor aside and focused on the cut she'd just gotten.

"Ow, ow, this hurts," she groaned. "That's a lot of blood. Do you have chapstick?"

"Yeah, I think. Why?"

"Chapstick helps heal a shaving cut."

Okay, Nicole knows everything.

I handed her my chapstick. She quickly ran the tube over the cut. I cringed. That would be the last time I used that chapstick.

"Sorry about that," Nicole apologized.

"It's alright."

A silence settled over us as she applied lotion to her legs, and I continued to comb my hair.

"This smells so good," Nicole sighed suddenly. "I don't know what it is exactly, but it's good."

I had a sneaking suspicion that it smelled like a certain Weasley twin.

* * *

"Are you ready to see the beautiful dresses?"

"Okay."

I was excited to see what I was going to wear to the Ball. Nicole was hiding with them behind a blanket that she was levitating.

"Brace yourself, Emma. One. Two. Three!"

She dropped the blanket.

I gasped.

There were two dresses on mannequins. One was a beautiful silver dress, one-shouldered, with the tiniest of diamonds glistening on the bust. The other was pale blue, long-sleeved, backless, with a wide neckline. It was pretty obvious whose dress was who's.

"Nicole... how did you get these dresses?" I asked, staring at my dress.

"Mamma just so happens to be a rather famous designer," Nicole said, looking quite proud of herself. "Now. These dresses are not going to put them on themselves."

It wasn't until she removed her robe when I realized just how skinny Nicole was. Her ribs were evident under her skin.

"Damn, Nicole, you're skinny," I said.

She smiled. "No matter how much I eat, I'm still this skinny."

Once we were both in our dresses, we examined ourselves in the mirror.

I had to admit, I looked quite pretty. It was creepy how all my clothes matched - my shoes, my underwear, my dress. No wonder Nicole made me wear her stuff.

"We look awesome," Nicole said. She smoothed down her dress. "Now, you're probably wondering why we didn't do anything with our hair."

Even though I wasn't, I nodded.

"Your hair is perfect the way it is. So is mine." Nicole smiled cheekily, gesturing to her hair. "So... I guess we'll be going now."

I swallowed. "Yeah."

I had to grab onto Nicole's hand to leave before I got used to walking on the stilettos.

But before we could actually leave, I had to stop and take a deep breath.

I was actually going to do this.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: It's a new year! Wow. Chapter sixteen was the first update of the year. **

**Do not worry SassyDoe, Nicole will be sticking around for a long time. **

**I shall try to sleep now. **

_**Buenos noches.**_

**-Bookworm**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so, I was rereading chapter 2, and I saw the part where Fred had said that Emma was the girl with the prettiest middle name: Ross. When I first saw that, I thought, "Holy shit Bookworm you basically ruined this whole fiction what is wrong with you how can you live with yourself". I blame my clumsy fingers and the auto correction, and my blind eyes.**

**I would've updated sooner, but I was too busy ready an amazing Tom Riddle/OC fiction, _The Fate's Illusion. _Oh my nerd, I am in love with this fiction. This fiction is literally inspiring me to make my own Tom Riddle/OC fiction, but I know I wouldn't be able to go through with it. It'd take me forever to get everything right, to even come up with the plot. **

**Be sure to read the Author's Note at the end because it has something important.**

_"Here we are, don't turn away now" _**Warriors by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

My heart was hammering.

All I had to do was step out and it would all be over.

Nicole was looking at me expectantly. She'd already stepped out. It was easy for her because she didn't care. She was comfortable being the one with all the eyes on her. She was always that person and didn't even realize it.

"C'mon," Nicole urged. She smiled softly at me. "Don't be nervous. Be glad you're not that Pansy Parkinson," she added. "At least you look like a pretty flower while she looks like a pug."

I laughed. "Right."

_Just step into the damn common room, Emma. You've been standing at the foot of the stairs, hidden, like an idiot and weirdo for over fifteen minutes. Go now before I force your body to trip in front of everyone. _

"Emma," Nicole said hurriedly, "come on." She looked over to her left. "I think you'll want to step out now." She glanced back st me. "What are you waiting for?"

I sighed. If I didn't do this now, I'd grow old on the steps and I won't even get my proper first kiss. (I'm still very freaked out that Fred had given me an almost-kiss).

Once I reached Nicole, I suddenly seemed a lot more confident. I squared my shoulders and grinned at her. She returned the grin.

"We're going to a ball," she whispered excitedly.

"I know."

Nicole opened her mouth to speak again, but someone cut her off.

"Hello, ladies."

I hadn't heard that voice in quite a while. When was the last time I actually talked to him? Like, had a real conversation? Have I ever had a real conversation with him?

Fred had come up behind Nicole, so she didn't see him. She had to turn around and move beside me in order to properly face him.

"Freddie," Nicole greeted, a wide grin on her face. "You're looking rather dashing." She elbowed me. "Isn't he, Emma?"

I mumbled in response.

"And you, Nikki, my dear, are looking quite beautiful," Fred commented. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grab Nicole's hand and kiss it.

"What about Emma?" Nicole asked innocently. She elbowed me again.

Fred turned to face me, grinning. "Emma, darling, you are looking rather stunning in that dress," he said.

Nicole grinned. "You should see what she's wearing under."

"Nicole!"

"What, I'm just saying, that's some pretty sexy -"

"That's enough, Nicole."

"Fine. But the offer still stands, Fred." Nicole flicked her eyebrows up and down at Fred. He laughed while I blushed and died of embarrassment.

"Anyway," Nicole steered the conversation to another direction, "where's our dear Georgie?" I saw something glint in her eyes.

While Fred talked about his brother's whereabouts, I finally got to drink in his appearance.

My inner goddess was purring at him, winking and smiling flirtatiously.

Thank Merlin no one could see her.

I tried to hide the fact that I was staring at Fred. He was too absorbed with Nicole to notice me (I think). Then my brain started talking.

_Where's his Cyclops?_

I hadn't even realized that Veronica wasn't there. I was anxious to see her, mainly because I didn't want her to ruin my night and make some comment that would leave a psychological wound that would never heal.

"Fred," I interrupted Nicole, who was talking about something that I was not paying attention to. "Where's Veronica?"

Fred looked at me. I blushed. "She's still getting ready. I'm supposed to meet her at the Great Hall. Why?"

"I was just curious," I murmured. "She's always latched onto your side. I'd thought that she would be hanging on to you this whole day."

Just as Fred was about to respond to me, another person interrupted us.

"Hello, Emma."

My inner goddess frowned.

Ryan, his dark hair slicked down with gel (which made him look hotter, I'll admit) and in dark dress robes, moved to stand in front of me, beside Fred.

Fred tensed beside Ryan. I guess he was still annoyed that Ryan had nearly ruined his face.

"I see you're wearing a necklace," Ryan said, grinning. "Beautiful, right?"

Playing with the lion, I said, "Yeah, it's breathtaking."

"No, no," he said, "I'm talking about you. You look beautiful." Ryan leaned in, smiling. "Blue looks great on you," he whispered in my ear.

"Shall we go?" I immediately asked Nicole, backing away from Ryan.

Nicole nodded. "Yes, um... It's nearly eight. C'mon." She grabbed my wrist and we began to walk.

"Why are we going so fast, you know I can't walk in heels," I complained.

Nicole slowed down a little, letting me catch up with her. "Sorry, it's just... never mind. I just want to stuff my face with food right now." She bit her lip.

I frowned. "Are you alright?"

Nicole smiled at me, but I could tell it was fake. "Absolutely fine."

I decided to not press her any further. This was going to be the night where we both forgot all our troubles.

This was going to be the night where I finally just let go of everything and had fun.

* * *

_Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. _

I repeated the sentences over and over in my mind. It was a little harder than I thought walking in the stilettos. All the other girl make it look so easy, so why was I walking like I had a stick up my arse? Merlin, a ten year old could walk in these shoes better than me.

Thankfully, I eventually had to stop walking because we arrived a little early to the Great Hall. There was already a crowd waiting by the doors, just waiting to stream inside and see the Great Hall. I, myself, was very excited to see it.

Eight o'clock finally came.

Walking inside the Great Hall involved a lot of pushing and shoving. One girl managed to knock another girl down, and that turned into quite a nasty fight. Nicole and I made it inside safely.

There were no words to explain how beautiful the Great Hall looked.

I was absolutely _breath-__taken. _

It was amazing how they'd managed to make it look like it did.

Nicole had to flick my forehead to bring me back to Earth.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. "I wish my room looked like this."

Nicole laughed at me. "Emma, we need to get a table. You obviously need to sit down. Those shoes make you look like you've got a stick up your -"

"Let's just sit down," I cut her off.

* * *

"Wait, hold up, is that Hermione Granger?" Nicole asked me incredulously. "The girl with bushy hair, rather large front teeth, the brains? She managed a date with _Viktor Krum _and I can't even ask someone one on a date!"

Hermione Granger, looking quite pretty, was dancing with Viktor Krum. It was a shock to most of the Gryffindors, seeing as Hermione looked nothing at all like she usually did. It was quite obvious that her friend, Ron Weasley was the most surprised that she even had a date. An idiot could tell he was bothered that her date was Viktor Krum.

My self-esteem dropped a little knowing that Viktor Krum, Quidditch star, had taken a liking to a fourteen year old, and not me. But I knew that the chances of Krum ever noticing me didn't even exist.

While Nicole and I stuffed our faces with food, everyone else was dancing. I didn't know if I was brave enough to step onto the dance floor. I wasn't even that good of a dancer.

_But this is the _Yule Ball. _You can't back down. Remember what Nicole said. Don't be afraid to live your life._

As much as I wanted to listen to my brain, I couldn't bring myself to do what it was saying. I was disappointed in myself. This was supposed to be a night of fun, not fear or sorrow.

_Exactly. This is going to be a night of fun and happiness. Not disappointment. Get off your sorry arse Emma Waters and stop over thinking about _dancing. _For Merlin's sake, you're worried about going out on the dance floor! What is wrong with you?_

I really hate it when my brain is right.

Just as I was about to speak about, someone dropped into the vacant seat next me.

"Merlin, Emma, you look like you're fighting a war in your mind," Jerome muttered. "Liven up a bit, I don't want to be known as the guy with the goth sister."

"You look great, too," I muttered back sarcastically. "What's up with you? You look upset."

"My date's been spending her time trying to flirt with her ex. She's a desperate little slag, she is."

I blinked at my brother. "Merlin, Jerome. I've never heard you talk about some one like that."

"Well, you'd say the same thing about her if you saw her." Jerome quickly gestured with his head to the other side of the Hall.

I turned my head to look. A very pretty brunette was laughing quite loudly at a boy's joke, her hand on the boy's arm. The brunette was flicking her hair over shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes, right in front of the boy's date. People like that make me sick.

"I agree with you," I muttered. "And look at her dress. How exactly did you end up with her?"

Jerome sighed. "I don't even know."

Nicole cleared her throat. "I love all this sibling bonding, but if you don't mind Jerome, I'd like to take your sister away to the dance floor."

Jerome seemed to finally notice Nicole. He stared at her, a his brow furrowed. "Well. This is where I leave you, baby sister. He patted my shoulder before leaving.

"Anyway." Nicole shook her dark hair out of her face. "Are you going to join me on the dance floor?"

I sighed, smiling a bit. "Why not?"

* * *

Turns out, dancing was actually fun, even if you don't know how to. Nicole and I were just moving crazily around, laughing hysterically. The people surrounding us didn't even notice us, they were too busy with their own fun. The only people who were staring at us were the judgmental Slytherins, the rich girls and boys, and, not surprisingly, _Veronica. _It didn't bother me one bit that she would glare at me, her lips curled up in disgust, some sort of judging look in her eyes.

What did bother me was that she was sitting with Fred. They were sitting at a table, probably not joining in on the dancing because Veronica didn't want to wrinkle her dress.

Admittedly, Veronica looked pretty. Her brown hair was pinned up, and she was wearing a red dress that made every boy stare at her. Including Fred.

It wasn't until Nicole and I had sat down to take break that Veronica and Fred finally went on to the dance floor.

"I'm going to get us drinks," Nicole said before walking off. She disappeared into a crowd of people who were all drinking something that looked suspiciously like alcohol.

Nicole came back a minute later with two glasses in her hands. She handed me on, an evil smile on her face. "People are saying that the Weasley twins spiked the drinks."

I held the glass in my hand, looking down at it. "What exactly is this?"

"I don't know. Just drink it."

"But what if it actually has firewhiskey in it?"

"Then we'll both get drunk and have the time or our lives."

I shrugged. "Fine." I raised the glass to my lips and took a sip. It was lemonade, but I didn't taste anything other than that. I drained my glass. "I don't taste alcohol."

"Neither do I," Nicole frowned. "That's disappointing. I wanted to get drunk."

"Let's just go dance," I muttered.

When we went back, Veronica and Fred were still there. I tried to stay hidden from them, and I actually succeeded. I could see them dancing, Fred looking as handsome as ever, and Veronica looking like she was trying to be sexy but failing miserably.

Throughout the night, Nicole and I kept going back to our table to get more drinks. By my tenth drink, I was hyper.

"I see my sister!" I shouted, pointing at Amber who was across the Hall, dancing with Seamus Finnegan. "She hates me!" I started laughing, Nicole joining.

"Maybe those drinks did have alcohol in them," Nicole slurred. "I feel... I feel so... _light." _She giggled. "You wanna go dance?"

"Hell yeah!" I threw my hands up in the air, any thoughts of Amber or the drinks gone.

* * *

Midnight came, and Nicole and I decided to go back to our dorm. We were about to leave when someone called out to me.

"Emma, wait up!"

I turned around, inwardly groaning. Ryan jogged up to me, flashing me a charming grin. If my head wasn't pounding, I would've returned it.

"Did you have fun?" Ryan asked.

I nodded, suddenly forgetting about my headache and smiling brightly. "I had so much fun! Nicole and I were just dancing and dancing... I felt so alive! But then I saw Veronica and Fred. Veronica is a slag, isn't she? She's a desperate slag."

Ryan frowned. "Are you alright, Emma? Did you drink anything? Fred and George actually did spike it."

"They're so smart!" I gasped then giggled. "I drank..." I counted on my fingers and raised eight fingers. "I drank ten cups!" I frowned, putting down three of my fingers. "Ten cups!" I smiled.

The frown disappeared off of Ryan's face. He smiled slightly, and it seemed like he was leaning in closer and closer... I grabbed his face in my hands, pulling him to me and crashing my lips against his.

I was kissing Ryan.

Ryan was kissing me.

This all seemed foreign to my brain.

I was obviously too drunk to even realize it, but I was actually sort of enjoying the kiss. I pulled Ryan closer, slipping my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my bare back, his fingers lightly caressing my skin.

Then something in my brain clicked.

I was kissing _Ryan. _

_Ryan _was kissing _me._

Oh Merlin.

I pushed him back, turning on my heel to run somewhere, anywhere. My stomach was turning, and I needed a bathroom, quick. Unfortunately, I didn't make it in time, so I ended up having to empty my stomach in a bush.

It wasn't a pretty scene.

I collapsed beside the bush, breathing heavily. My head began to pound again. I groaned.

"Emma?"

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

I smiled slightly, squinting up at the dark sky. "That's my name," I murmured.

"Are you alright?" Someone kneeled beside me.

Why did they _smell _so familiar?

"I'm alright," I slurred. "But are you?" I pointed at whoever was with me, accidentally poking their cheek. "Whoops. Sorry." I giggled.

"C'mon. Let's get you to the common room." The mysterious person helped me up, slinging my arm around their shoulder.

I leaned against them, resting my head on their shoulder. "You smell nice."

"So do you," the person muttered.

And we walked.

I don't remember much after that. All I remember is being dropped onto my bed, breathing the scent that was so familiar to me.

* * *

** I bet everybody can guess who was helping Emma. Wink. Wink. **

**And what do you guys think of Emma kissing Ryan? I never Ryan intended for her to kiss him, but...I have no control over what Emma does. Well, maybe sometimes. **

**Anyway, now for the important stuff. I think, think, **_**think **_**I'm going to change the title for this fiction. I don't what the new title would be, I'm thinking maybe _Stuck on a Feeling _or something else. Do you guys think I should? I my Demons' opinion. **

** Sorry if this chapter wasn't as eventful as you hoped it to be. I really suck at writing stuff like this because, truthfully, I can't party. At all. If you ever invited me to a party, I'd be sitting at table with a drink or maybe a book (I've literally brought a book to a party once). **

**Sorry if there's any mistakes in here. I need to make sure that I never get anything wrong here every again. **

** -Bookworm**

**P.S. **

**I'm curious to know. Did any of you get anything good for Christmas?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know how I was going to write this chapter. Sorry if it's a little crappy, I'm really tired, and I just came back from a party.**

_"Gotta get up now, gotta run from this, here comes the shame" _**Chandelier by Sia**

* * *

"Emma."

"Fuck off."

I'd never experienced a hangover before. This was all new to me, and I didn't like it at all. It felt like my head was about to pop, and I was pretty sure I was going to have an aneurysm. Every time I tried to get up, the room would spin and I'd collapse back onto my bed. Not only that, but I was also feeling nauseous. The worst thing was that I couldn't remember anything from last night.

"You're going to have to eat," Nicole said. She, apparently, wasn't experiencing a hangover like I was. It wasn't fair, she should be in her bed, with her head pounding, and also feeling nauseous.

"I can't eat," I groaned. "It's too bright. Why is it so bright?"

"Emma, get up now." Nicole pulled my blanket off of me. I groaned again, burying my face in my pillow. "You lazy arse, Emma."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm _hungover_."

"At least come with me to breakfast. I don't want to look like a loner at the Gryffindor table."

"What about Angelina? Why can't you sit with her?"

There was no response from Nicole. She instead chose to sigh, throwing the blanket over me again. "Hurry up. I'm hungry." She left the dorm without another word.

I was wearing my sleeping clothes, not my dress. I couldn't remember taking it off, so I just came to the conclusion that Nicole changed me.

Oddly, the other girls weren't in the dorm. I'd expected them to come marching in the dorm at five in the morning with boys to hook up with. I was glad that that actually didn't happen.

"Fuck," I hissed as I sat up, bringing a hand up to rub my temples.

I wasn't used to so much pain. I was ready to curl up in a ball and cry on the floor, the pain was so intense. At that moment I made a vow to myself.

_Never get drunk again._

* * *

"You look like shit."

I didn't even have the strength to send Jerome a glare as I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Nicole, surprisingly, was already there, sitting next to my brother, deep in conversation. I had some sort of feeling that they were _feeling _stuff for each other.

"Thank you, brother, for the wonderful comment," I said sarcastically.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Jerome asked.

"She's hungover," Nicole answered for me, smiling slyly. "Isn't it obvious?"

_"You drank last night?" _he hissed.

"The drinks were spiked, I didn't know," I said, waving a hand. "It doesn't matter. And besides, you've gotten hungover before."

"Yeah, that was me, not my baby sister!"

"I'm sixteen, Jerome, I can handle myself-"

"Obviously you can't if you're getting drunk at-"

"Shut up-"

"Hello Fred."

I froze, staring at Nicole, who was across from me. She was smiling at someone who was standing behind me, and it was pretty obvious who that someone was. I adjusted the black beanie on my head, ducking my head, feeling myself blush.

Why am I _blushing?_

"Ah, hello Nicole," Fred greeted. "And hello to you, too, Emma."

I died internally.

_Say something, idiot. He told you hello. Say something back. _

"Hi," I managed to squeak.

"And what about me?" Jerome asked Fred, stonily staring at Fred. "Aren't you going to say hello to me?"

I could _feel _Fred's nervousness from behind me. I didn't blame him, Jerome often scared other males, especially if they were near me.

"Hello-"

Jerome didn't even let him finish. "I'm Jerome Gregory Waters, Emma's _older _brother. Emma also has a twin brother, and a younger brother."

I inwardly groaned, rubbing my temples. My headache was coming back again. "Shut up, Jerome," I muttered.

"Why don't you join us, Fred?" Nicole said innocently, but I could see through her act. "There's an empty seat next to Emma. Sit. Now."

I internally died again.

_Fuck._

My heart pounded in my chest as Fred sat down _right next _to me. I suddenly couldn't make eye contact with anyone, choosing to stare down at my plate of eggs. Jerome watched me suspiciously.

"So," Nicole started, "did you have fun last night, Freddie?"

"Definitely. George and I..."

I wasn't even paying attention to whatever he was saying. I was more focused on trying to steady my breathing, and to make it seem like my heart wasn't running around in circles, screaming.

"...I came across..._someone _who was drunk, and I had to carry them back to their common room," Fred said. He quickly glanced at me, and I felt my stomach leap.

"Who was that someone?" Jerome asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"No one important," Fred shrugged. "How did your night go, Nicole?"

Nicole grinned. "Emma and I got drunk." She kicked my leg from under the table. "And we had so much fun. Right, Emma?" She kicked me again.

I frowned at her. "Sure."

"So you're hungover now?" Fred asked.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. "Yeah."

Jerome looked at me. "My sister here wasn't aware that the drinks were spiked."

"Oh, yeah. George and I did that," Fred said.

My brother stared at Fred. I could see the annoyed look in his eyes, and I knew some sort of fight was going to break out.

"So you're basically the reason my sister's-"

"Shut up, Jerome," I cut off sharply. "Don't blame other people for something I did."

"But he-"

"I knew the drink was spiked, idiot."

"But you said-"

"I lied, idiot."

"Emma!"

I lied, idiot."

"I feel so betrayed, right now." Jerome clutched his chest, leaning against Nicole. (I didn't miss the slight blush on her cheeks).

"Well, go feel betrayed somewhere else," I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "Maybe you could go feel betrayed in hell."

Jerome kicked me.

"You bastard!" I cried, kicking him back.

"Ow! That hurt, bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

Nicole threw a piece of toast in my face, then threw another one at Jerome. My brother and I both stopped our bickering to stare at Nicole. She smiled cheekily at us.

"You deserved that," she said brightly. "Now stop fighting. I think you're scaring poor Freddie over here."

We all looked at Fred, who stared back at us, wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. He made eye contact with me and I quickly looked away, feeling my headache worsen.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"He deserves being scared," Jerome murmured. Nicole elbowed his side, making him yelp and squirm.

"Well, my head is pounding," I said, standing up. "I'm going to my dorm before I pass out in the Great Hall."

"I'll go with you," Fred said, which made me die internally for the third time that day.

Jerome opened his mouth to protest, but shut it when Nicole sent him a look.

"Okay." I nodded awkwardly, beginning to walk, Fred following after me.

We walked in silence at first, and the silence was definitely not comfortable. Even though I managed to always to be in them, I hated awkward silences.

"Sorry for my brother," I said lightly, hoping that this would turn into some sort of interesting conversation.

"That's alright," Fred replied. "I know he's just looking after you, I'd do the same for my sister if a boy-" He suddenly stopped, shutting his mouth, before opening it again. "I'd do the same if someone I didn't know was talking to her."

I looked down at my feet uncomfortably.

"I should probably say sorry," Fred spoke up, "about the whole you being drunk-"

"Please don't mention that," I grumbled, rubbing my temples again. "And it isn't your fault. I knew it was spiked-"

"It was you."

I blinked at Fred, who was staring at the floor. "Pardon?"

"The person I carried back to their dorm was you," he said, looking me straight in the eye.

"But...you said...it was no one important." I wasn't important to Fred.

Oh Merlin, I probably looked like an idiot. I imagined myself passed out on the floor, drunk out of my mind. What had Fred thought about me, seeing me like that?

_Ew. _

_Look at her. _

_She looks so ridiculous. _

_She's disgusting. _

"Nice to know I'm important to you," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way," Fred immediately said.

"What other way could you mean it?"

I wanted to punch him when he didn't answer. We drew nearer to the Fat Lady's portrait, and neither of us had spoken another word. All I wanted to do was slap Fred then collapse onto my bed, and sleep for the rest of the day.

Fred was the one to say the password. I climbed inside, not looking back at Fred.

"Emma," I heard him call out to me, but I cut him off.

"Fuck off," I said over my shoulder, flipping him off.

And I didn't look back to even see his reaction.

_You're so awesome, Emma._

* * *

**Sorry, again, for the crappiness of this chapter. **

**I'm not going to change the title. Yet. I'm not really sure.**

**Anyone like Nicole and Jerome together? I was thinking of putting them together...or I could just steer Nicole in George's direction if you want. Hell, I could put her with Harry Potter if I wanted. **

**Goodbye. **

** -Bookworm**


	20. Chapter 20

**These past weeks have been hell. I've been feeling sad, betrayed, depressed, angry, frustrated, confused, and I can't take any more of it, but I have to go through it whether I like it or not. It's just exhausting. That's the reason why I haven't updated in a long time, why this chapter is shorter than usual, and why it's also a little crappier than usual. **

**I probably won't update for a long time again. And if I never update again...I'm sorry. **

"_Two a.m., where do I begin? Crying off my face again" _**The Lonely by Christina Perri**

* * *

Five a.m. is not the time you want to be woken up. It's definitely not the time I want to be woken up. I'd rather sleep for about ten hours than waking up to your roommate/friend barfing their brains out.

I'd been dreaming of myself sitting in a meadow, eating pie, and smelling spices when I heard these terrible noises that woke me up. These noises were just...not normal.

So, there I was, standing outside the bathroom door, trying to decide whether or not I should knock. I didn't know exactly who was in there, but looking around the dorm room, I saw that Nicole was the only person who wasn't in her bed. That led me to believe she was making those terrible noises in the bathroom.

I knocked. "Nicole? It's me, Emma. Are you alright?"

On the other side of the door, Nicole coughed loudly. I heard her move around before she unlocked the door. She didn't open it. She just left it unlocked for me to open. So I opened it.

Nicole was bent over the toilet bowl, her head practically buried inside of it. I immediately went over to her, wrapping one arm around her, and grabbing her hair in my hand.

She breathed heavily for a moment before sitting on the floor, cross-legged, staring at her hands.

"Are you sick?" I asked carefully, afraid that the sound of my voice would make her want to throw up again.

She shook her head.

"Do you feel sick?"

She shook her head again, her eyes never leaving her hands.

"Nicole, what's wrong?"

Nicole looked up at me, and I was shocked to see there were tears in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, but she wasn't crying.

"I'm so screwed up," she whispered. "There is something wrong with me."

"What are you talking about?"

When she looked at me this time, tears were streaming down her face. I sat down next to her, pulling her into my arms. She buried her face in my shoulder.

She began to sob.

It was heartbreaking.

"I hate everything," Nicole said in between sobs. "I hate George, I hate Angelina, I hate my mother, I hate...I hate myself! Why can't I just die?"

"Because people actually love you, Nicole!" I exclaimed, tears beginning to fall. Nicole was my friend, my best friend now. We hadn't been friends for a long time, but she was like a sister to me.

"Then why won't they show it?" She demanded. "Why won't he show it?"

She was definitely talking about George. I didn't want to give her the answer she wanted to hear. I was going to give her the answer she needed to hear.

"Listen, you beautiful bitch," I said softly, "what I'm about to tell you is going to fuck you up, but that's what the truth does."

"But what if I don't want to her the truth?"

"There's a difference between want and need," I said.

Nicole had calmed down a little, she wasn't sobbing, but she was silently crying.

"Go ahead," she whispered. "I'm already going through my own hell."

"George...He's a boy. Boys tend to not realize what's in front of them. I want to tell you that he'll soon come to realize that you're the one for him...but I can't tell the future. He might be with Angelina for the rest of his life. And you're going to deal with it. But guess what? I'm going to be there for you through it all. There's billions of people in the world. Don't let one of them bring you down."

Nicole sniffled. "I love him. But he...he's stupid. I'm tired of waiting for him."

"Then stop," I told her. "Stop waiting."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

I sighed, hugging her tighter. "I don't know. I honestly don't. We just have to let everything fall in place."

We didn't say anything else after that.

* * *

I'd been trying to use the little time I had to finish the Potions essay that should've been finished a week ago in the common room when somebody sat next to me. I waited until I'd finished writing a sentence before glancing to my left, where that some one was sitting. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a redhead, and I began to freak out...but then I realized it wasn't who I thought.

George Weasley looked rather nervous as he sat beside me. "Before you go all sassy on my like you do to my brother, just give me a chance to talk," he said quickly. "I just need to ask you two questions about two people."

"I'm busy," I muttered.

"It's important," George protested. "I really need to ask you-"

"Fine! Go ahead." I rolled up my essay, giving George my undivided attention.

"Do you know what's wrong with Fred?" He asked me.

Why was he asking me this? I didn't know what was wrong with Fred because, oh, well, I don't know, I wasn't important enough.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"It was after he escorted you to the common room. Yes, I saw you guys walking out together. He came to our dorm room, all mad and whatever, and he wouldn't tell me anything. He's my twin. He tells me everything."

I shrugged. "Well, don't ask me. Why don't you ask his precious little Veronica?"

"They're in a row."

I tried not to grin when George told me that. "And you never stopped to think that maybe that's why he's in a shitty mood?"

"Oh."

He and his brother were both idiots.

"You said you had two questions...What's the other one?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Nicole? And don't you dare say you can't answer that or that you don't know because I've seen you hanging around her all the time, and it's impossible that you wouldn't know because you guys are best friends-"

"Nothing's wrong with Nicole," I cut him off, beginning to gather my stuff so I could leave. "You're just a blind idiot."

I walked away.

* * *

**If you don't hear from for more than a month...I'm sorry. **

**All I really need right now is my mom and someone to talk to. **

**And, just so you know, I'm basing Nicole on me. She's going through everything I'm going through.**

**Bye. (Probably forever...)**

** -Bookworm. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Another short crappy chapter, from your messed up, crappy author.**

_"Where do we go from here?"_ **Nothing Left to Say/Rocks, by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

I didn't mention what had happened earlier once. It was easy to tell that Nicole didn't want to talk about it, any way. She was quiet for the rest of the day, only giving me short replies to my questions. I knew she was struggling, but I really needed her to just...be happy, I guess. I needed her to stop being so depressed because, really, Nicole didn't deserve to feel this worthless.

"Nicole, are you coming to dinner?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door. Nicole has shut herself in there thirty minutes ago, claiming she was going to shower, and she hasn't come out since.

"Yeah," she replied weakly. "Just...give me a minute."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Well, I did find you at five a.m., sobbing, with your head in a toilet bowl, and you've hardly done anything all day.

"I'm just asking. You better come down to dinner or I will drag you by your hair, Nicole," I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, just go eat!"

Shaking my head, I left Nicole alone and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Something was up. Not with Nicole. Not with Jerome. Not with Fred. With Ryan.

Something was up with Ryan.

During dinner, he kept glancing at me, smiling. When he stopped glancing, he started staring. It's quite unnerving to have a seventeen year old boy stare at you stuff your face with food. Really, I wasn't even able to finish my potatoes because of Ryan.

When I was walking back with Louis to the common room, Ryan wasn't too far behind us, and I felt his gaze burning holes in the back of my head. In the books, when the girl was stared at by the boy, she got shivers and butterflies in her stomach. Not me. When Ryan stared at me, it felt like bugs were crawling all over my skin. Trust me, it is not fun feeling that way.

I only tolerated him staring at me for another few minutes. When five minutes passed, I lost it.

I quickly turned on my heel, turning to face Ryan...but of course, like always, things never seemed to go as planned for me. I should've been facing Ryan, ready to ask him why he kept staring. Instead, I was crashing into someone else, and that someone else fell backward. Unfortunately, that someone else also took me with then when they fell, so I was falling face-first to the ground.

Awesome.

"Emma!" Louis gasped.

A couple other people gasped, and some other girl shrieked loudly.

Luckily, I didn't land on the floor as hard as I thought I would. Actually, I didn't land on the floor at all. I landed on Fred Weasley.

He was grinning up at me, ready to say something that would make me either want to melt or punch him. Probably both.

"Well, this isn't how I'd imagined talking to you again," he said.

That didn't make me want to punch him for sure.

"Even if I may be enjoying this a tiny bit, I'd rather you get off me," he whispered. Why did he whisper? There was no need for him to whisper. He shouldn't have whispered. "You're elbow is digging into my ribs," he added, looking a little pained.

"Oh. Sorry."

I quickly rolled of of Fred, quickly standing up. Louis stared at me, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I gave him a weak smile.

Ryan, being the gentleman he is, quickly rushed to my side, obviously worried. "Are you alright, Emma? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I told him, though I was dying inside because I had just heard Fred whisper.

"He did that on purpose, didn't he?" Ryan asked.

"What?"

"He made you fall on purpose! He did that so you could just-"

"Please don't be stupid," I cut him off. "No offence," I added when I saw the look he gave me.

Ryan, not being the gentleman he is, turned around to face Fred. "You did it on purpose," he said.

Fred, who was slightly taller than Ryan, raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

"So she could be on top of you! You just wanted to be near her, right?"

"Don't be daft," Fred sneered. "I wouldn't do any of that. It's quite obvious that you two have thing, am I right? And plus," he added, "I have a girlfriend."

You have a bitch, that's what you have, a bitch.

And I thought you two were in a row?

Ugh.

Ryan glared at Fred. "A girlfriend? Are you talking about that slag Veronica? I heard she's been shagging three different guys, are you one of them-"

He shocked me.

He shocked everyone with his words.

Ryan never speaks like that.

He's a gentleman.

He doesn't call girls slags.

But he did right now.

And that got Fred pretty mad.

He looked like he was ready to punch Ryan multiple times.

"You bastard," he breathed. "Don't you ever, ever, let me hear you insult Veronica like that ever again! She is not a slag, nor is she cheating on me! And I can assure you that every girl you've been with is a slag."

"Every girl?" I asked, pushing Ryan out of the way and facing Fred myself. "Are you calling me a slag?"

"Shit," Fred muttered. "No, Emma, I mean, the girls in the past, not now, you're not a slag for being with Ryan, that's not what I said-"

"Shut up," I interrupted. "You can ever keep your mouth shut, can you, Weasley?"

"You tell him," I heard Louis mutter somewhere behind me.

"Do us all a favor, and just...be quiet for once."

Shaking my head, I turned to face Louis and Ryan. "Let's go."

I was tired of everything I had been put through. The drama, the tears, the fights, everything. I even got my little sister to hate me. And all of this started when I'd caught these feelings for Fred.

So I guess we were both to blame.

But really, Fred Weasley had me so fucked up. The feelings he gave me had changed me in both good ways and bad. It was like I was now a half angel, half demon.

The demon part of me, though, was starting to take over.

* * *

**I guess I'm fine now. I mean, aside from hearing some good news (for me), I'm fine. For now. Let's see if I can keep updating. **

**Thank you all for reviewing. 81 reviews in total. And to those who were willing to listen to me talk about my problems, or who just told me that I could talk to them, you know who you are. Thank you. **

**-Bookworm **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi. It's currently 12:20 A.M. so that makes it May 17. Yesterday was May 16. Yesterday was my birthday. Anyway. **

**THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE IT'S SUPER SHORT AND I JUST HAD TO UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVEN'T IN A REALLY LONG TIME. So yeah. You'll probably ask yourself if I was high when I writing this while reading. I wasn't high. **

**I'm not even gonna try with the song lyric. **

* * *

"He's an idiot."

"Mhm."

"I mean, who does that? No one!"

"Sure."

"I can't believe him! Why would he do that? Merlin, I just _hate _him!"

"Totally."

I'd been listening to Nicole rant about George for the past half hour. She'd seen him flirting endlessly with Angelina, and, obviously, that ticked her off. She was pacing our dorm room quickly while she ranted and I had a feeling it would be a long time before she stopped.

"He's...he's a jerk. A really, really, really cute one."

"I know."

"Oh Merlin." Nicole sighed. She dropped herself on her bed. "Why am I so messed up over this doof? Out of all the boys in Hogwarts, it had to George Weasley. _George Weasley. _Merlin."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," I said. I fluffed a pillow on my bed, trying to distract mmyself from my thoughts. "Be glad it wasn't Fred Weasley."

"Ugh, it would've been so much easier if it were Fred. All he ever does is be stupid. That's it!"

I looked over at her. "It is _not _easy. Do you know all that I've gone through because of that little self-centered, stupid, annoying, gorgeous prick?"

Nicole grinned at me. "Gorgeous, eh?"

I groaned. "Yes. Totally gorgeous."

"Too bad he's taken by that vulture," Nicole said. She got up off her bed and began pacing the room again. "They've been fighting a lot this week, I've noticed. Like yesterday, I saw them yelling at each other. I don't know why, though. But she kept saying things like 'I can't trust you anymore!' and he was all like 'I didn't even do anything with-'"

"Okay," I cut her off. "I get they're fighting just like any other couple would." They also just so happened to be fighting the same day Fred called me a slag.

"But this was some serious fighting," Nicole said. "It sounds like she thinks he's cheating on her."

I signed and buried my face in a pillow. "Maybe he is."

"Fred is not like that, I can definitely say that," she said. "I've known him for a long time. He would never do that to anyone, not even a person like Veronica."

"Fred's too nice and and too jerkish. I can't handle it."

"He's apparently also too gorgeous." Nicole grinned cheekily.

I threw the pillow at her.

* * *

"...and his hair is flawless. I mean, all I ever want to do is run my hands through it. It's just so amazing! And the way it falls int his eyes..."

I'd been listening to Nicole talk about George's hair for a whole hour.

Sixty minutes.

I could've been doing a lot of other important things.

_Like what, stalking Fred? _

Shut up. Don't even try.

_Admit it. You want to follow him wherever he goes. You want to know what- _

"Emma!"

I jumped and nearly fell out of the chair I was sitting in. Nicole stared at me, a weird expression on her face. I looked innocently at her. She narrowed her eyes. I raised my eyebrows. She furrowed hers.

"You spaced out," she said. "You were thinking about F-"

"_Hush, child!" _I hissed. "Don't say the F-word in public! Or around me!"

NNicole's gray eyes widened with alarm. "You haven't been acting normal lately, Em...Is something wrong?"

He called me a slag.

"Nothing at all, Nicole," I assured her. "You haven't been acting normal either. All you can talk about is George and how gorgeous he is." I grinned at her to hide my true emotions.

She seemed to but it and grinned back. "Sorry. It's just...I always just randomly get this happy feeling. I'll be feeling sad and I start thinking about one thing and...My chest feels like it's been punched by a fist of happiness."

"Weird way to explain," I said, "but okay."

Nicole smiled, ready to open her mouth to speak again, but she froze as her eyes landed on something behind me. I froze also, suddenly feeling the presence of someone else behind me. Who was it?

"Hello," a very familiar voice said. "Lovely day today."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Have a seat, Fred."

I cringed as soon as she said that name.

_Well, shit._

* * *

**What the hell is this even a chapter? I need Geesus (does anyone know who Geesus is? If you do then we're best friends). **

**I am extremely exhausted. That's probably why this chap is crap (it rhymes hehe). Don't hate me after this. Don't kill me. I just started being happy. **

**Thank you for the reviews (y'all know who you are). I appreciate you guys so much. **

**Excuse any typos.**

**-Bookworm **


	23. Chapter 23

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS FOR REVIEWING THANKS FOR READING THIS THANKS FOR NOT ABANDONING ME THANKS FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAYS THANK YOU GUYS FOR EXISTING. **

**9,076 views. I cried. **

**96 reviews. I sobbed. **

**I love you all so much, you make me so happy, I feel terrible for making you wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any typos, I wrote this at 3 A.M. **

_"Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head" _**Dark Paradise, by Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Fred sat in the vacant seat next to Nicole, across from me. Nicole grinned at me, winking. I rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head. Fred just sat there, like the idiot he was. _The really cute idiot. _I quickly ignored that thought.

"So, Fred," Nicole said, putting her chin in the palm of her hand, "Tell me. How are you and Veronica doing?" She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and winked again.

"Well, you see, uh...I ended it with her. I broke up with her," Fred said, quickly glancing in my direction.

_He broke up with her. That slut is gone. He is single now. He has no girlfriend. _

What do I do now? Confess my feelings? No, definitely not. He might not feel the same way...

_He kissed you. _

He was drunk when that happened.

_But he still kissed you. He saw you, and wanted to put his lips on yours. That's obviously a sign he likes you. _

He was drunk! People do stupid things when they're drunk.

_Emma, I do not need your negativity around me! Stop being so negative, I'm too happy to have you rain on my parade. _

"Emma!"

I jumped, startled. Nicole and Fred were staring at me, which made me slide down in my chair so little. "What?"

"I've been calling your name and you were too busy thinking about something," Nicole told me. "Or, rather, some_one." _She winked at me again. I was ready to jump across this table and strangle that girl to death.

"I was thinking about the Charms essay that I need to finish," I said, glaring at her, then standing up, shouldering my bad. "I should probably go finish it now. I'm going to the common room now, see you later, Nicole."

"I'll go with you." Fred shot up out of his chair. "I, uh, think I forgot something there."

I arched a brow. "Fine." I walked past him, acting like my heart wasn't hammering in my chest. "Are you coming or what?" I called over my shoulder when I realized he wasn't following me.

"Oh, yeah."

I looked back at Nicole. She gave me a thumbs up and mouthed, _Go get that, girl! _I smiled, nodding my head. I was definitely going to get that.

* * *

Fred and I walked in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us bothered to try to make a conversation. It was pretty awkward, but that didn't stop my heart from running around in circles, screaming bloody murder. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down, but it didn't work.

"Why did you break up with Veronica?" I suddenly asked. I didn't even mean to ask. The words just tumbled out of my mouth.

Fred, with his eyes glued to the floor and his hands in his pockets, just shrugged. "I just wasn't happy with her. I didn't really have feelings for her. And I was getting tired of her, honestly."

"Oh." _He didn't have feelings for her. _

"Are you still with Brian-"

"Ryan-"

"Whatever. Are you still with him?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure if I want to be with him," I answered. And it was the truth. Ryan was attractive with a good personality, but he wasn't the one who made my heart beat faster whenever I saw him. He wasn't the one on my mind every day. He wasn't the one who I wished was mine. "But I don't want to hurt him...I hear he really likes me."

Fred chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, he does. But if you don't have feelings for him, don't lead him on."

"I'm not leading him on, we're not even officially a couple-"

"You guys sure don't act like it," Fred snapped.

I stopped walking just to stare at him. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked, even though I sorta knew.

"The Yule Ball," he said, "you guys were eating each other's face off..." He spoke some other nonsense, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was eating Ryan's face off, apparently.

_Damn, girl. _

"Hello?" Fred snapped his fingers in my face. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't put your hands in my face," I muttered. "And you sure didn't act like you had no feelings for Veronica," I added quietly.

He still heard me.

"Pardon?"

I looked up at him. He was really beginning to piss me off. "You guys were always snogging-"

"That means nothing!"

"Of course it doesn't," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Fred said. He sounded so childish, I could've laughed, but he was making me angry.

"I just did," I said, sounding even more childish than he did. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You're so childish," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Says the childish one," I spat, stepping closer to him.

"I am not childish!" He took one step closer to me. "You're the one who's being childish, acting like you have feelings for some guy that you 'don't want to hurt'!"

I took a step back from him. He glared at me. "I'm not acting. Have you ever thought that maybe, _just maybe, _I actually might like Ryan?"

"You told me that you weren't sure if you wanted to be with him, which means you don't have any feelings for him."

"I never said I did have feelings for him."

"Merlin, you're so confusing, and..._complicated._" Fred sighed.

"Why do you even care?" I asked quietly.

"I don't care," he answered quickly, too quickly. "I'm just curious."

Sighing, I looked up at Fred. "I really need to finish my essay," I said. "I'm just...gonna go now..."

"Wait!"

Just as I was about to turn away from him, Fred grabbed my elbow, making me stop in my tracks. His hand was touching my skin. I shivered, hoping he didn't notice.

"Why did you ask about why I broke up with Veronica?"

"I felt like it," I replied quickly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Liar."

I looked at him again. "What makes you think that?"

"You're not looking me in the eye."

"Maybe I just don't want to see your eyes," I muttered.

"But you love my eyes."

"I know, but-" I closed my mouth, realizing what he'd done. Fred smirked down at me.

"So you love my eyes, eh?"

I blushed. "Um...I...yes?" I managed to squeak.

"Well...your eyes are beautiful, maybe even more than mine.."

Stunned, I stared at him, open-mouthed. He stared back.

"I should...probably..go now!" I quickly ripped my elbow out of his grasp and ran.

I ran.

And ran... And ran... And ran.

I didn't know where I was going.

I didn't know why I was running.

But I needed to be away from Fred Weasley, so my heart would stop beating so hard, so my stomach would stop doing flips, so my lips would stop smiling so wide that it hurt my cheeks.

Merlin, he really made me feel some kind of way. He really messed me up.

_You're in looove with him. _

I grinned.

Maybe I was in love with him.

* * *

**Yass Emma everyone already knew you were in love with Fred. Hopefully Fred realizes he's also in love with her...That's if he actually is in love with her. He might not be. Who knows? (Me). **

**Anyway. **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting. It means so much to me. Especially when you review, I cry every time I read a review, no lie.**

**I'll hopefully update soon. **

**I love you guys!**

** -Bookworm **


	24. Chapter 24

**Are any of you guys fans of Fall Out Boy? **

**Because I am. **

**And I'm not a normal fan. **

**I'm a Reads-Fanfiction-At-One-In-The-Morning-While-Listening-To-Them-And-Crying fan. **

**Anyway. The only reason I'm asking is because I wrote something in the chapter...that had to with Fall Out Boy. And because, if any of you guys are fans, we could fangirl about how amazing they are. **

_"It's not my fault I'm a maniac" _**Alone Together by Fall Out Boy **

* * *

I realized I was running back to the library, instead of my dorm, which was where I wanted to be at the moment. Hopefully, Nicole was still there so I could tell her everything. He'd called my eyes _beautiful._

_Why didn't he call your face beautiful, though?_

Merlin, I wish he'd done that.

I opened the doors to the library and stepped inside, quickly walking over to the table I'd been sitting at earlier. No one was sitting there. Nicole must've gone back to the dorm. Now I had to walk back out of the library and walk to the common room. Why didn't I just go there in the first place?

Groaning, I headed to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

_What the hell? _

Nicole wasn't in the dorm either, or the common room. I asked our dorm mates (which wasn't so pleasant) and they all said they hadn't seen her. So where the hell was she?

Before I started searching for her, I changed out of my uniform and into comfortable clothes. Once I was finished, I went to the common room to ask anyone if they'd seen Nicole.

"Oi, you!" I called out to some guy that I knew Nicole was friends with. "Have you seen Nicole anywhere?"

The guy looked surprised by the fact that I was even talking to him. "Uh, um, no?"

"Do you know where she might be right now?"

"Um, y-yeah. She likes to be by the Black lake sometimes...maybe you could find her there.."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Peter," the guy said. "But just call me Pete, if you ever talk to me again."

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't just act like you exist," I smiled at him. "I'm Emma."

Pete kinda nodded. "Well...nice meeting you."

"You too. And if you see Nicole, can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Sure thing."

I smiled at him again. "Thanks."

* * *

_You've got to be kidding me. _

Nicole wasn't anywhere near the Black lake. I sighed in frustration and glared at the water, like it was the reason I couldn't find Nicole. I had no idea where she was, and I didn't know where I should look for her.

The kitchens? For some reason, I didn't think Nicole would be anywhere near food.

The Great Hall? There's food in there, too.

I didn't know where to look. Hogwarts was a _huge _place, how was I supposed to know _exactly _ where to look?

What if Nicole wasn't even in the school? What if she was kidnapped? What if a really clever student somehow murdered her and hid her body where no one would find it? What if she jumped off the Astronomy tower?

My eyes widened. _Maybe she did!_

I started running again.

* * *

_No. _

She wasn't trying to commit suicide.

So where the fuck was she?

I was not going to spend all night looking for her. I was tired, and I really, really, really needed sleep.

So I slowly walked back to the common room - _again. _

While I was walking, I came across two sixth years eating each other's faces off. They were on the other end of the corridor, and I did not want to walk past by to hear them making noises. Even from where I stood, I could hear them. It was pretty disgusting.

Until I realized who the sixth years were.

Holy fuck.

* * *

**I think you guys can guess who the sixth years are *wink wink*. **

**So did anyone realize what I did in this chapter that had to do with Fall Out Boy? I'm hoping one of you guys did. **

**And while I was writing this I thought "Why not give them a short chapter and a sorta cliffhanger just to make their day better?" :) :) :) :) **

**Well. Thnks Fr Th reviews (hehe who sees what I just did). They motivate me to update and put a smile on my face. And I cry sometimes too. **

**Sorry for any mistakes or typos.**

**Goodbye. **

**-Bookworm **


	25. Read this it's v important

**GUYS.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE. **

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I THINK I MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK FROM DEMONS. OR I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO LEAVE DEMONS. **

**I DON'T KNOW. **

**I've been having so much trouble trying to write the chapter, I ruined everything in the last chapter, to be honest. Yes, the sixth years making out were Nicole and George, no they weren't supposed to kiss yet. Honestly I didn't plan on them getting together until they were out of school. **

**Jesus Christ, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. **

**So I'm taking a break. **

**HAHAHAHAH SORRY I PRACTICALLY ALREADY TOOK A BREAK BECAUSE YOU KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG. **

**Anywhore, if I never update again and you guys like want to be my friend and stuff, my Instagram is jjtrohman (I post about bands and stuff). You can like DM and stuff. I'll probably reply like three days later but you can DM me. **

**My Kik is: _ **

**I'll probably reply like three days later but you can Kik me. **

**Lul.**

**Also, Demons got over 10k views Jesus Christ I love you guys so much you all deserve to have your favorite celebrity kiss you. **

**So this is sorta goodbye for now. **

**_Thank you for the venom. _**

**(If you got that reference please be my friend). **

**-Bookworm**


	26. I'm not dead guys

**Alright, guys. **

**I finally decided what I'm gonna do. **

**Here it goes. **

**I'm gonna delete Demons. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

...

**Lol guys let me finish. **

**I'm gonna delete Demons, but I'm gonna rewrite it. So, the new Demons is going to be so much more different from the current Demons. For example, the title might not even be Demons, Emma might have a different name, the pairings might be different, the main character might not even be a witch. Who knows, maybe I'll make Fred gay. **

**Anyway, this is going to take me a while to do, so don't think I've given up on you guys when I don't publish the new Demons soon. Give me about a month or two (lol sorry guys), and please don't rush me, mkay. **

**I'm only gonna keep this chapter up for about a week or two before I delete so spread the word (if you can) I guess. **

**Also I don't ship Peterick. **

**And Donald Trump is an onion. **

**Dan Howell and Phil Lester are so gay for each other. **

**I hate Harry and Ginny together lol guys I'm sorry I actually hate Ginny. **

**Also don't forget if you want to see me shitpost about bands and stuff, instagram is jjtrohman. **

**Okay I'm (Josh)Dun. **

**I need to stop lolmkay..**

**Thnks fr th mmrs. **

**-Bookworm**


	27. So Long and Goodnight

**lol guys this isn't going as planned **

**I don't think I can start all over again. **

**I've got a lot going on and I literally don't have any idea what to write **

**I have the first chapter written that's it. **

**I guess I've just lost interest. **

**I'm sorry. **

**who knows maybe a week, a month from now I'll decide to work on demons. **

**For now I just need a break from everything. **

**I'll still be posting on my fan account (maybe) on Instagram (I changed my username) it's **

**I love you and you matter. **

**I hope you understand. **

**Gosh I feel like my chemical romance when they broke up. **

**Heh. **

**Goodbye guys. **

**(Also I'm officially deleting demons in like a week or two) **

**(if I remember lol) **


	28. I'm back

Listen here you little shits

I love you all

and Michael Myers is hot as fuck holy damn I want him to stab me

but because I love you and michael so much

I've decided to give Demons another try.

it'll take longer especially because I have no idea what to do

maybe a year

2 years

Who the fuck knows but I'm going to try because I rewrote the first chapter and I was happy with that shit and new ideas started coming and I was like fuck this I am amazing I can do anything and here I am.

Also I realized I'm in love with michael myers lol guys seriously I'm not kidding I've been watching the halloween movies for weeks send help

I'll see you all in hell ily

i fan uv fal ot boi, panik? at teh dickso, me kemicel rumance, danyul howel and filip lestr den u shuld folow me on instagram

If you didn't comprehend any of that I'm sorry

ily bby


End file.
